Of Sunshine and Friendship
by punnylove
Summary: In which Sunshine goes through the lengthy and complicated process of "friending" the members of the glee club, and some people outside it. Set in the "Brand of Sunshine" universe, though reading "Particular Brand of Sunshine" is not necessary.
1. Of Broadway and Sunshine

Summary: AU. Set in the BOS (Brand of Sunshine) universe. Kurt's at Dalton, Sam's in glee, and Sunshine never left McKinley. In which Sunshine goes through the lengthy and complicated process of "friending" the members of the glee club, and some people outside it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 ~ Of Broadway and Sunshine<strong>_

1. **Impression**

The first thing Sunshine thought when she saw Rachel Berry was "_powerful_." Contrary to popular belief, this was not during the less-than-successful performance of "Empire State of Mind," but in Chemistry class, where Rachel gave a thirty-two minute speech on the importance of lab safety to Maura Nann. Sunshine watched everyone else roll their eyes, calling for her to _shut up_, and saw that Rachel couldn't care less what they thought.

2. **Interest**

"Empire State of Mind," might have led Sunshine to New Directions. Maybe. But Sunshine really felt her interest peak that day in the bathroom, with Rachel up in her face and raw emotion pouring off her like water out of Niagara Falls. It also helped that their impromptu duet sounded better than anything Sunshine had sung since coming to Lima.

3. **Labels**

The first time she heard Rachel called a diva, she thought it was a mistake. By the twenty-seventh time, (on the same day), she realized it was a misconception. Rachel was no diva. She was pure, all-out Broadway.

4. **Emotive**

Sunshine's been on the receiving end of jealousy before, but no one has ever done _anything_ like sending her to a crack-house over something like New Directions. She hadn't gotten hurt by Rachel's wrong directions, (you can't live in her neighborhood and not know how to defend yourself), but she'd seriously considered dropping the glee idea. After all, how fun would singing be if she had to look out for the unofficial head of the club?

She changed her mind when Rachel asked her to join again and she realized that the girl wasn't malicious, just over-emotional. It was a key piece to the long process of understanding Rachel Berry.

5. **Misunderstanding**

She doesn't understand why Rachel avoids her the first week, doesn't realize that in those five days she's more welcome than Rachel has ever been and the other girl is expecting you to ostracize her just like the others. All she knows is that Rachel Berry will barely look at her.

"Don't take it too personally," Tina advises after Sunshine confides in her, "Rachel's so used to feeling unwanted that she sees it even when its not there."

6. **First Step**

Sunshine's not very patient, and when another week's passed and Rachel still doesn't respond to her attempts at friendship, she decides she's not being blunt enough and corners her after glee.

"Will you be my duet partner?"

7. **Training**

They practice long and hard—Rachel makes sure of it and Sunshine's not complaining. (As long as they work at Rachel's place.) Rachel is continually shocked at how easily the other girl goes along with her suggestions, until she asks Sunshine about it and the Filipina says simply, "You're the one who's gone to classes since you were three. I've never done anything but sing. It's not too hard to figure out who should be in charge."

8. **Awkward**

Sunshine's no pushover though, after the second hour she insists that they take a break. Rachel wonders if this is the end of what she had considered "hanging-out," but when she voices the question Sunshine laughs and asks if the only way Rachel knows to hang-out is to rehearse. Rachel smiles awkwardly, not sure how to say yes without saying _yes_.

Luckily, Sunshine's eye is caught by the endless stack of movies by Rachel's huge flat-screen T.V. and instantly asks if they can watch one. (She hasn't seen a movie since she moved here, but Rachel doesn't need to know that.)

9. **Bonding**

After the third musical and the second bowl of popcorn, the girls are laughing freely and Rachel wonders how her rival/duet partner ended up sprawled on _her_ couch eating _her _food and watching _her_ favorite movies. It feels nice, and Rachel thinks this is the first time she's relaxed with a friend since who-knows-when.

10. **Duet**

Sunshine says, and Rachel agrees, that their duet is absolutely amazing, especially considering that their song, "Think of Me," from "Phantom of the Opera," is technically considered opera, which Sunshine has never attempted and Rachel has never succeeded in. After Rachel transposes it, (only Emmy Rossum can sing that high), and Sunshine modifies it, (just a little), they're ready to blow the glee club away.

11. **Competition**

There's a moment of stunned silence after the performance, and during that moment Rachel panics. Were the vocals off? She did think she was a little flat on that one note, and Sunshine's voice really _was_ suited for a more modern piece, and _why wasn't anyone saying _anything? Sunshine catches her arm before she can start blabbering, pulling her into a bobbing bow, and then the room explodes in applause.

They don't win, but they celebrate with sleepover and Rachel invites Mercedes—who _did_ win with her smash hit with Santana—along. She isn't sure who is more surprised when Mercedes accepts. But she doesn't regret her decision, even when Mercedes gloats for the first ten minutes of the night.

12. **Friends**

Rachel isn't sure when she decides that her relationship with Sunshine has progressed beyond "acquaintance" level. She still fights just as hard for every solo Mr. Schuester gives to the other girl, (though Sunshine gives as good as she's got when she wants to).

It's just—the constant competition is lighter than the nails-drawn, teeth-bared version that Rachel is so used to. Make no mistake, she's still driven, passionate Broadway material, but Rachel Berry has redefined her role as the leading lady. After all, it does get lonely at the top.


	2. Of Badasses and Sparky

Puckleberry warning in this chapter! They're just too sweet to resist. Add in a bit of Sunshine, and well—read on!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 ~ Of Badasses and Sparky<strong>

1. **Distraction**

He doesn't really notice Sunshine when she auditions. Ok, maybe he takes a couple seconds to wonder how such a tiny girl can have such a huge voice, (she's smaller than _Rachel_. Berry. He meant Berry.), but he's too busy watching his fantasy of him being the only one to bring in a new glee member, (ok, Finn helped rope Sam in too), and being treated like a hero, (not that he's imaging a certain brunette's eyes fixed on him adoringly), fade away.

He feels a little better when he notices that Finn isn't getting the adoring eyes either.

2. **Second Look**

She blows his mind away at glee the next day, because there's _no freaking way_ this midget is belting out "Like a G6" like a legit Asian Dev. At least with Rachel, you kind of expect it, (girl has to let the crazy out somehow), but Puck is totally unprepared for the big-eyed, girl-next door Filipina's dynamite of a voice.

3. **Kiss the Girls**

Puck prides himself on giving the new girls to McKinley (the attractive ones, anyway), special Puckerman welcomes, so he's surprised when he realizes he hasn't made a move on Sunshine yet.

He spends the rest of the day trying to convince himself that it has nothing to do with the fact that Rachel's somehow brain-stalking him, (there's no other explanation for the reason she's always on his mind,).

It's just that she's five-freaking-feet, which is almost shorter than his little sister. And planting one on that is just creepy.

4. **Denial**

And ok, maybe Sparky, (he refuses to call her anything as pansy-ass as _Sunshine_), is the first girl to smile so innocently at him since babygate went down, and she's hilarious when she tries to rap, (freaking accent makes his stomach hurt), and she's the biggest hugger he's ever met.

And maybe she looks like she gets it when she catches him staring at Rachel at glee.

That has nothing to do with why he threatens to rearrange Roralo's face when he catches the senior checking Sunshine out. He just hates freaking pedos.

That's _it._

5. **Protective**

And since when are there so many pedos at McKinley anyway? It doesn't help that Sparky hugs anyone who so much as smiles at her, and it gets worse after the Cheerio incident. Girl needs to know that there's only one thing going on in those boy's minds—

Oh, hell. He's acting like the dads who spot the Puckster chatting up their little girls.

6. **Fury (part 1)**

The first thing he thinks when he sees Sparky wearing a Cheerio uniform is, "Someone's gonna freaking _die_." When Rachel catches his murderous look and assures him that, "No one has committed the atrocious crime of pouring our least favorite beverage upon Sunshine, so you can stop looking like a savage ready to commit first-degree murder," he calms down a little. (It has nothing to do with her hand on his chest. _Nothing_.)

7. **Fury (part 2)**

He starts seeing red again when he realizes that though it's usually hidden underneath her chic, (but modest) outfits, Sparky has a body that the cheerleading uniform showcases quite nicely. A body the entire male population of McKinley currently has a full view of.

She better not try to hug anyone, or someone's really going to die.

8. **Ride**

It's a total accident when he offers her a ride home. He's thinking about Call of Duty and Rachel's shortest skirt yet when he makes the offer, and it doesn't really register until Sparky accepts.

He doesn't wonder why she asks him to drop her off at a gas station until later. He doesn't get suspicious until he realizes that she never lets him take her home.

9. **Confidant**

He knows she's really gotten under his skin when the Filipina volunteers him and Rachel for a duet and he doesn't feel like murdering her. The fact that Rachel's totally blushing when Mr. Schue orders the pairs to sing a "song that displays a passionate emotion that everyone can relate to," just makes his surprisingly good mood better.

10. **Reputation**

Sunshine never gets why people are afraid of Noah Puckerman. Sure, he's a little rough around the edges, but hey, who isn't? Besides, she's never really adhered to social boundaries, and isn't about to start now. His arm around her shoulders, the way he messes up her hair, and his affectionate nickname all make her feel safe.

She wishes he wasn't so suspicious about where she lived.


	3. Of Latinas and Corazon

**Chapter 3 ~ Of Latinas and Corazon**

1. **First Glance**

With Santana, people only get one chance to make an impression before she sticks them with a nickname. Rachel was "Manhands/Rupaul" from the start, (Santana saw the way Puck's eyes followed those long legs, and no one messes with a boy she's not done with), Tina was "Asian Goth," Brittany was "Britt-Britt," (and sometimes other things, especially when they were in bed), Mike was "Other Asian," etc.

When she watches Sunshine's eyes close as she auditions, hears the notes flow like clear water from somewhere deeper than the girl's throat, and senses the pure passion in her voice, she finds she can't fit her into a neat little box. Usually, this annoys Santana, but for some reason, she feels happy, and if the new girl can do that, then the new girl is going to stay right where she can keep making Santana happy.

2. **Nickname**

Sunshine's not sure if Santana's curt command and gesture, "_Here_, Corazon," is a compliment, but she obeys, sits down with the Cheerios, and doesn't protest when the taller girl proceeds to ignore her the rest of lunch. Her blond companion is friendlier, and Sunshine is more than happy to chat with Brittany. Before long, the blond is playing with her hair and Sunshine can feel Santana Lopez glancing at them out of the corner of her eye. She's not sure, but she thinks the other girl is smiling.

3. **Nickname (part 2)**

Mr. Schuester chokes when he hears Sunshine's new nickname, courtesy of Santana's abrupt need for _someone_ to help explain to Brittany why Santa Claus can't come during the summer. Santana isn't perturbed—the guy _is_ a Spanish teacher—and the name's innocent enough compared to most of the nicknames she doles out. She also enjoys Puck's open mouth when he hears the nickname, and the way he glares at her with open suspicion. She pulls the tiny Filipina closer just to irritate him.

4. **Smile**

Santana isn't sure why Sunshine makes her happy. Sure, the girl's tiny, cute, and has a voice like fireworks, but so does Rupaul. (tell Berry she said that and no one will ever find your body.) It's not that Sunshine's foreign either—if she had a diversity fetish, she'd have befriended Asian Goth a long time ago. Watching Sunshine explain patiently to a wide-eyed Brittany that Santa's sleigh can only function on Christmas magic, Santana thinks that maybe the girl's ever-present grin is the reason that she's constantly in good mood when the Filipina is around. For some freaky, stupid reason that Santana does _not_ enjoy whatsoever, when Sunshine smiles at her, she feels like smiling back.

5. **Bonus**

The fact that Puck's terrified that she'll _corrupt_ the Filipina or some shit—that's just a bonus. Santana thinks its payback for all the times Puckerman's dissed her in public when she invites "_mi_ Corazon," to a sleepover consisting only of Brittany, Sunshine, and herself—right in front of the Mohawked boy. That's probably also why she keeps Sunshine around—the way Puckerman sputters is freaking hilarious.

6. **Top of the Pyramid**

Sunshine knows that Santana didn't get her reputation by playing nice and making friends, but she isn't prepared for the vicious way the Latina cuts down Rachel after she finds out that she and Puck are now, as Mercedes put it, "a _thang_." As far as Sunshine knows, Santana's not involved with Puck (at the moment), and Rachel obviously is, so the tiny freshman marches over to a teary Rachel and sits down firmly next to her. She hugs the other girl while Puck and Santana scream obscenities at each other, singing quietly until Rachel's shoulders stop shaking.

She misses the hurt look Santana flashes her right before the cheerleader storms from the room.

7. **Top of the Pyramid (part 2)**

Santana doesn't call Sunshine, "Corazon," the next time they see each other. In fact, she ignores the Filipina altogether, though she spares the girl the snide comments and rude stares Rachel is subject to. Puck tries to deflect the abuse, but there's only so much he can do, and Rachel's steely indifference wavers with every one of Santana's shots. Sunshine refuses to leave the brunette's side, glaring at Santana over Rachel's shoulder. When glee practice is over, Santana shoves Rachel accidentally-on-purpose and Puck looks like he's about to explode when he catches his girlfriend's expression. It's Sunshine, though, who shoves back. It's not a hard shove, but Santana is totally unprepared and ends up on her rear, staring up at a furious Sunshine.

8. **Top of the Pyramid (part 3)**

There's a tense moment when it seems that Santana will leap at the tiny girl, but Brittany lets out a half-sob and Santana settles for a sneer and a whispered, "You're not even worth it. None of you are." She pretends her voice isn't shaking and her eyes aren't blurring until she's safely in Brittany's car. The blond girl holds her when Santana finally lets the tears come, and the Latina wonders how _Rupaul,_ of all people managed to steal two of the only people Santana ever cared about on the same day.

9. **First Move**

Sunshine doesn't know who's more surprised when she shows up on Santana Lopez's doorstep—the cheerleader, or Sunshine herself. When the Latina answers the door holding the neck of an expensive-looking bathrobe, stares, and promptly slams the door in Sunshine's face, she decides it's the former. She can hear arguing from inside, someone, (she assumes Santana), stomping upstairs, and then Brittany, dressed haphazardly in another bathrobe, throws open the door and pulls her in.

10. **Making Up**

"I'm not sorry for sticking up for Rachel."

A pause.

"But I am sorry for not sticking up for you too. I should have asked for your side of the story."

Sunshine knows they're going to be ok when Santana bites out, "Like I needed any sticking up for, Corazon."

11. **Confessions**

"It's not that I _love _him, or anything, but Puck's like me with a dick, and he's _mine_, not like Finn belongs to Quinn but I expected him to at least _tell me_ he'd decided to make if official with Berry. And the bi—" Sunshine's warning look stops Santana mid-sentence. "_Fine_, Corazon. _Berry _always gets everything she-freakin'-wants. I mean, you weren't here at babygate so you don't know how she got both Finn _and _Puck when Quinn needed them most. Puck ain't like that, you can't date him and make moony eyes over his best friend."

Sunshine wonders if the Latina realizes that she's just admitted that the reason she's being so harsh is because she doesn't want Puck to get hurt.

12. **Aftermath (Rachel)**

Rachel's not sure how it happens, but Monday comes and Santana backs off. She's by no means nice or even civil, but she's stopped with the endless stream of insults. So when Santana corners her in the girl's bathroom, Rachel isn't too worried. (Ok, maybe a little. Or a lot.) "Before you say anything," she says nervously, "I just wanted to let you know that I have noticed your abstinence from the unpleasant behavior displayed at our last encounter and I am supremely grateful, though still confused as to the reason for the display in the first place. However, being a star means being gracious and I willing agree to forget the past if it will bring about a reconciliation and therefore a strengthening of—"

Santana rolls her eyes. _This_ is the girl her male counterpart wants to bang? "Shut up, Berry," she orders, and the other girl goes very quiet. Santana makes sure Rachel can see the HBIC in her eyes before she says, very slowly, "Puckerman's _mine_, you understand? And while I'm willing to loan him out to you, if you hurt him, in _any_ way, they'll never find your body. _Comprendes_, amiga?"

13. **Aftermath (Puck)**

It's a little harder to get things right with Puck. She thinks its freaking ironic that he currently shoots her the evil eye every time he sees her because she was trying to protect him, but she'll be damned if she fills him in on that little tidbit. She swears Brittany to secrecy, and Sunshine promises not to spill, but Santana should've known that Rachel Berry would have blabbed to her boyfriend about their little chat in the bathroom.

His smirk is infuriating but makes Santana weak with relief 'cause even though he rags her about it until she threatens to cut off his dick, he's back and she's missed him. She's also back to inviting Sunshine to sleepovers in front of him and watching his face turn different shades of purple.

14. **Aftermath (Puck, part 2)**

Santana still feels a twinge in her stomach every time she sees Puck's eyes go soft over Berry, (she knows he never looked like that for her), and the two are almost always attached to the hip, (who knew Puckerman could get whipped so freaking fast?), so she's kind of surprised when he marches up to her, roughly drags her aside, and demands her help.

Santana smirks when she realizes that Puck's rant about "hormonal boys who only have one thing on their mind," is about Brittany finally convincing Sunshine to wear a Cheerios uniform. She calls him a hypocrite, point-blank, but drags Sunshine into the bathroom anyway and gets the Filipina to put on one of Santana's jackets. The material is sleek and formfitting, but Sunshine's several sizes smaller so it drapes, covering the flesh previously exposed. She lets Sunshine keep it the rest of the day so Puck won't have a heart attack, but after school she takes it back and gives Sunshine a long, lazy look. "Who knew you were hiding _that_ under your clothes?" she purrs, pretending that she doesn't know Puck is skulking a couple feet away. The way he leaps out and all but drags Sunshine away makes her laugh so hard her stomach hurts.

15. **Corazon**

Sunshine's not sure when she starts expecting Santana's brusque calls and sitting with the Cheerios becomes a weekly activity. She's not sure why she puts up with the smirks, innuendos, and constant touching, (especially when Puck walks by). She's especially not sure why she defends Santana after hearing another Cheerio trash-talking the Latina, when she knows that the other girl's accusations are probably true. Somewhere along the line, she became Santana Lopez's friend and even though it raises eyebrows, Sunshine doesn't regret opening up her heart to the Latina one bit.


	4. Of Goths and Normal

**Chapter 4 ~ Of Goths and Normal**

1. **Normal**

If there's one thing Tina has ever wanted with her whole heart, it's to be normal. To not feel obligated to stutter or wear vampire make-up or dye her hair blue to fit in with the rest of McKinley High. (Not that those things helped her fit in anyway, countless slushies attest to that). When her mother invites the Corazon family over for dumplings and gossip, she takes one look at Sunshine, with her earphones and purple sweatshirt, and sees "normal." So she really can't believe it when the girl shows up in _glee_ club, of all places. (Tina's nothing if not honest with herself, and she knows that she wouldn't have joined glee if she'd had even a tiny shot at having a normal life.)

2. **Showing the Ropes**

Tina really thinks there are people, (normal people), who are far more qualified to show Sunshine around, but the girl is tiny with big eyes and a nervousness that isn't quite hidden by her big smile and Tina feels her heart go out to her. (she knows what it feels like). Tina doesn't leave Sunshine's side for the rest of the day.

3. **Performance**

When she sings "Empire State of Mind," with the other gleeks and sees Sunshine mouthing the lyrics, she wonders if she should warn the Filipina that joining glee would be social suicide. Mike plants a kiss on her just when she decides to tell her, and Tina promptly forgets the whole thing.

4. **Appreciation**

Tina isn't used to being singled out. Besides those tense few days when both Artie and Mike basically _stalked_ her, no one ever pays too much attention to the Asian girl who used to wear too much make-up and whose voice just a bit too sharp to compete for solos. So when Sunshine starts making friends of her own and Tina drops the baby-sitting routine, she doesn't really expect to hear from the freshman again. Surprisingly, Sunshine makes a point to greet her with a smile and hug every time she sees her, and Tina feels warm inside at the simple acknowledgement.

5. **Insecure**

Tina knows that Mike loves her. Why else would a football-player date a no-name Goth chick? Still, her stomach starts to twist when she introduces her boyfriend to Sunshine and the two hit it off. They spend a lot of time together the next couple days, and even though rationally Tina knows that there's no way Sunshine's even _contemplating_ stealing her boyfriend, a little voice keeps asking why Mike would want to be with someone like her when he could have someone normal?

5. **Affirmation**

It's her birthday and she's feeling more alone than ever when her mom ushers her into the dining room and Mike is there with a bouquet of roses. He takes her to his dance studio and teaches her how to waltz, and when Tina asks how he knew she always wanted to learn, he just winks and dips her. The next day at school, she hugs Sunshine a little bit tighter and whispers, "thank you," and giggles when Sunshine high-fives Mike behind her back.

6. **Perspective**

Sunshine's always been a pretty decent people-reader, and Tina's not exactly used to hiding her feelings. When she realizes that Tina actually doesn't realize how awesome she is, she hatches a plan. It takes forever getting a private room at the dancing studio, and even longer for Sunshine to subtly prod Tina into admitting her favorite flowers and dance. The look on Tina's face when she sees her the next morning makes it all worth it though, and the grin on Mike's face is nothing compared to hers when they exchange their high-five of victory.

7. **Selfish**

Tina isn't sure whether she's being selfish when she hints at glee club to Sunshine. Mike doesn't understand why she's worrying, but Tina's seen firsthand how harsh glee can be to a person's social life. Sunshine's got a good group of friends besides Tina and Mike, an above-average report card, and a secure position as a tutor for the jocks who torment people like gleeks daily. Tina doesn't want to see her friend lose all this, but she also wants another girlfriend in glee. Mercedes and Rachel are both a bit too intense, the Cheerios are the Cheerios, and Kurt, who was always the kindest to her, transferred. Wanting another friend in glee isn't selfish, is it?

8. **Guilt**

She's furious when she finds out Rachel sent Sunshine to a crackhouse, and the only reason she doesn't slap the smaller girl is because she feels an equal amount of guilt for not warning Sunshine about Rachel Barbara Berry. She doesn't know what happened between the two, or why Rachel thinks Sunshine is such a threat, but she should have warned Sunshine that the diva might pull something—

She feels even worse when the truth about Sunshine's living quarters come to light and Tina realizes that all the clues were staring her straight in the face. Sunshine's subtle refusal to do anything at her place, the fact that she joined a club every school day to keep from going home, her declaration that she knew how to discourage assailants after the crackhouse incident—she should have guessed.

9. **Abnormal**

The longer Tina knows Sunshine, the less she considers the girl normal. Sure, she dresses stylishly, but Tina knows firsthand that those outfits are pieced together from clothing from Goodwill, garage sales, and the lost-and-found. She has a lot of friends, but Tina's sure that eating lunch with Cheerios, laughing in the halls with gleeks, and then hugging a jock for acing a quiz is not normal. She's not sure why she doesn't feel disappointed with the revelation.

10. **Overrated**

Sunshine laughs when Tina tells her she's normal, and laughs again when the taller Asian changes her mind. She's always wondered why Tina couldn't seem to see that, given a chance to be with a normal Tina vs. the semi-shy, honest, and gleek Tina, everyone she knew would pick the later. She thinks she spots tears when she tells Tina as much, but the girl's smile is so big that Sunshine dismisses the thought as a trick of the light.

11. **Assignment**

Sunshine starts grinning the moment the first the first couple notes of the piano reaches her ears. When Tina starts singing, "It's Hard to Be Humble," she and the other gleeks cheer and laugh. Tina's cheeks are red but she's grinning, and when she gestures to Sunshine, the Filipina doesn't hesitate, joining her for the last line.

_O Lord, it's hard to be humble/when you're perfect in every way._


	5. Of Prom Queens and Acceptance

A tiny bit of Sam/Quinn, and an elaboration of drabbles #38-#43 of "Particular Brand of Sunshine."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 ~ Of Prom Queens and Acceptance<strong>

1. **Eclipse**

When Quinn first sees Sam, she knows he wants her. When Quinn first sees Sunshine, she knows the new girl looks up to her. Quinn spends the first week avoiding both, because she can't deal with Sam thinking she's easy or the admiring light go out of Sunshine's eyes when they find out about babygate.

2. **Beautiful**

Personally, Sunshine thinks that all the glee girls have beautiful qualities, whether its Rachel's smile or Tina's skin or Brittany's nose. When it comes to overall, traditional beauty, though, Quinn's got a little something extra. The first time Sunshine sees the blond cheerleader, Quinn is looking out of a window, the sun making her hair and skin glow. It's the womanliness, though, that really catches her eye, the softness that no other girl at McKinley has.

3. **Courtesy**

Maybe it's because of that softness that Sunshine is always extra polite to Quinn. She always opens the door for the cheerleader, always helps her carry things when Quinn's arms look full, or just tired. She doesn't understand why the people in the halls seem to react in a completely opposite way. More than once, Sunshine's seen people push past Quinn like she's not even there.

4. **Queen**

It's not just her looks either, Sunshine muses as she looks at Quinn, it's the way she carries herself. The way she smiles graciously like she knows she's above you but she'll come down to your level anyway. Sunshine isn't sure she likes that kind of behavior, but she has to admit, the rod-straight back and regal chin lift is pretty impressive.

5. **Chair**

Quinn knows that she shouldn't get attached to Sunshine—that it'll only hurt more when the girl learns of last year's scandal and the admiration ends. But for now, she thinks as she slides into the chair Sunshine offers her and offers the girl a gracious smile, its nice to be treated like a queen again.

6. **Petty**

She doesn't admit it, not even to herself, but it makes her feel good that Sunshine looks up to her, especially since both Rachel and Santana have something going on with the girl. Quinn's never liked Rachel, and seeing the brunette's eyes narrow when Sunshine breaks off a conversation to run up and greet Quinn gives her some satisfaction. As for Santana—despite their mutual respect, the Latina has humiliated and backstabbed her too many times for Quinn not to feel a vindictive sense of pleasure when she steals Sunshine away yet again under the pretense of needing feedback on her music.

7. **Computer**

She and Sunshine draw each others name for Mr. Schue's "serenade assignment" and Quinn invites the girl to work with her when Sunshine reveals that she doesn't have a computer at home. June Fabray is more than happy that her little girl is bringing friends home again, and whips up French vanilla wafers imported from some-place-or-another. The girls work more or less quietly, until Quinn sees Sunshine frown and feels her stomach clench. The Filipina is bookmarking several pages, and Quinn sees the folders she made from last year, "Baby Names," "Adoption Agencies," "Abortion?"

Stay cool, she orders herself, and her voice, when it comes, is only a little shaky. "Is there something wrong?"

She won't meet Sunshine's eyes, and misses the look that flashes through them. "Not if you don't want to talk about it," the small girl says quietly.

8. **Shove**

Sunshine finds out about it in a stupid way. Some tough-girl wannabe runs into Quinn in the hallway and when Quinn snaps at her to watch where she's going, the girl sneers and replies, "I'd tell you to go screw yourself, but you'd probably get pregnant again." The hallway is silent except for Quinn's breathing, which is getting shallower and shallower, and suddenly she runs into the girl's bathroom, leaving a stunned Sunshine behind. It's not like the Filipina hasn't heard the rumors or suspected, but to hear it straight out like that—she might as well have been the one shoved.

9. **Home**

Quinn tells Mr. Schue that she doesn't feel up to doing the assignment, and after he observes the meaningful looks that his glee club is exchanging, he lets her take a seat. The other groups are going and Quinn watches through heavy eyes, barely aware of what's going on. Rachel serenades Finn who serenades Tina who serenades Mike who serenades Brittany who serenades Artie who serenades Santana who serenades Puck who serenades Rachel and then Quinn realizes that Sunshine is no where to be found.

The girl comes rushing the exact moment Mercedes' last soulful note dies and the clapping fades. "Sorry I'm late," she says, "I switched songs last minute and I had to find a guitar and—"

When she catches her breath, she sits down, facing Quinn and strumming a chord. "Baby mine, don't you cry," Sunshine sings, and Quinn tenses, but there's no condemnation in the Filipina's voice, eyes, or smile. The other glee members join in, and Quinn wonders if this is what a home is—where you can mess up as badly as humanely possible and still be loved.

10. **Tough Love**

She's the first one to confront Sunshine after the birthday fiasco, and probably the only one to truly understand the hardness of the small girl's eyes when she refuses to acknowledge any problems with her living quarters or accept Mr. Schue's offer. She's also the one who calls Sunshine up that night and lambastes her for being selfish and not realizing that putting herself in danger puts the entire glee club in danger, not to mention Mrs. Corazon.

She doesn't believe it when Sunshine hangs up on her, but after the other girl refuses to pick up again, she texts Santana with a single message. "_Persuade her_."

11. **Tough Love (part 2)**

Sunshine's phone doesn't stop ringing for the next hour. First Quinn calls, and then Santana, and then Tina, and then Kurt. She's upset, frustrated, and exasperated, but by the time she finally figures out how to turn the sound off, the message is clear. They're not going to stop. The phone vibrates and Sunshine sees that it's a text message from Quinn. It's a couple minutes before she opens it.

_You showed me that glee cares about me. Let us show you. ~Q_

Sunshine feels her throat burn, and doesn't text back until the next morning. _Ok._

12. **Jobs**

The next day, the glee club meets at the Coffee House and start job hunting for Mrs. Corazon. Rachel has copies of the newspaper's "Help Wanted" section with the best offers highlighted in gold, and Kurt and Blaine soon arrive with other offers. Sunshine looks hopeful at first, but as soon as the job requirements are read her face falls. "My mom can work hard, and long," she admits, "But she's not very fluent in English and she doesn't really have any special skills besides typing."

Quinn hates the look of defeat on the tiny Filipina's face.

13. **Mission Impossible**

She's not sure where the idea comes from, and knows that if Sue Sylvester finds out about their scam not even her status as head cheerleader will protect her, but when she shares with the other glee girls, they all agree that, while absolutely insane, it might actually work.

Rachel calls the Workers Union of Ohio and informs them that there's a minor being work seven days a week, seven hours a day, in McKinley High. Becky's carted away a mere two hours later for questioning and Sue is in dire need of employment. The Cheerios suggest Mrs. Corazon and point out that a foreign woman won't be able to tell the WUO anything and might even give Sue some good PR with the union.

They can hardly believe it when Sue actually says yes.

14. **Acceptance**

Mrs. Corazon cries when she hears the news that not only will she and her daughter be temporarily staying in Mr. Schue's (considerably big) house, she has a job that's actually above minimum wage and doesn't require midnight shifts. Sunshine hugs her mother, who's even shorter than she is, (and a lot rounder,) and then hugs Quinn, who pulls the other Cheerios into the mix, which leads the other gleeks, (plus Kurt and Blaine) to join in. Quinn feels a real smile blooming on her lips as Sunshine's arms wrap around her, and notices that Sam is blushing as Artie's wheelchair forces him to press into her back.

They separate only when Sue abruptly orders them via megaphone to stop involving her newest employee in whatever orgy they're currently engaged in, and Quinn knows why she loves glee, and why Sunshine's become such an important person in her life. Both are havens of acceptance.


	6. Of Quarterbacks and Cowgirls

**Chapter 6 ~ Of Quarterbacks and Cowgirls**

1. **Loyal**

Finn may not be the brightest bulb in the shed or the sharpest nail on the string, and he's not always good at understanding girls, but when Rachel sends Sunshine to a crackhouse and then forces a smile when the girl _still_ chooses to audition, he's pretty sure the Filipina is supposed to be on the list of people he doesn't like. So, Finn is polite but tries to keep his distance.

He might not be the smartest guy in school, but he's loyal to the people he loves.

2. **Dense**

He's kind of slow to realize that Rachel has gone from viewing Sunshine as unhealthy competition to inviting her over for sleepovers and girl time. It takes a couple canceled dates, (sorry, Finn, Sunshine and I are working on our vocal ranges tonight. Can we make it tomorrow?) and some scolding, (really, Finn, I don't see why you must be so inhospitable to our latest member,) for him to realize that maybe his girlfriend doesn't hate the Filipina anymore.

He asks her straight out before glee the next day, and Puck, whom Finn registers dimly is _always_ close by where Rachel is concerned, laughs and asks him where he's been for the past two weeks. Rachel defends him, but even he can see it's kind of forced, and suddenly Finn feels really confused.

So, now Rachel and Sunshine are friends that he was supposed to know that but he didn't and _Puck_ knew and Rachel didn't defend him like she normally would and is looking at Puck with her beautiful eyes and... Finn doesn't like the feeling of déjà vu creeping up his spine.

3. **Revelation**

Finn hates feeling out of the loop, especially since babygate, so he's pretty upset when he can't figure out why Puck and Rachel won't stop sneaking glances at each other across the room. He thinks he's figured it out when she dumps him the next day, but she doesn't go running to Puck and he wonders if he was wrong.

Sunshine volunteers the two for the emotion assignment at glee the next day and Finn catches the heated look they exchange. Is it possible to feel relief at finally getting it and sick to your stomach all at once?

4. **Grudges**

Finn's not good at holding grudges against girls. When Jane Madison called him a "the big, ugly giant," in second grade, he still let her cut in front of him at snack time. When Tanya Triovelli kissed him at his first "cool" party and then promptly slept with Puck, Finn punched Puck but opened the door for Tanya at school the next day.

He guesses that he should be angry with Sunshine for getting Puck and Rachel together, but he really can't feel anything but the fear that he's been cursed since birth by a _hobgoblin_ or something, 'cause all his girlfriends seem to leave him. And Sunshine's the only one close enough for him to confide in.

5. **Secret**

Sunshine's not sure what to think when six-foot Finn Hudson asks her if he can trust her with a secret, but she says yes. When he confides in her his theory about hobgoblins and the curse on his love life, she's glad she did. It takes half of glee to explain why Finn could not have been cursed at birth, and that Rachel got together with Puck because they've had unresolved chemistry for as long as she's known them and it was either that or explode.

6. **Guilty**

She feels guilty when Finn's brown eyes look sadly across the room, where Rachel is busy scribbling over a sheet of music paper and Puck is busy trying to see how far up her leg she'll let him trail his fingers. "Did you really love her?" she asks.

Finn shrugged. "I think. I mean, Rachel's really intense, and sometimes that can be kinda cool. 'Sides, we're the two leads of glee, so we're supposed to be together, right?"

It takes the rest of glee for Sunshine to explain that no, two leads of a club do _not_ have to be together. She's kind of exhausted afterwards, but the big, semi-shy smile Finn gives her reminds her of a kindergartener who's just written his name for the first time, and she gives him a hug before leaving.

Finn catches up with her two steps out the door. Sunshine has to crane her neck to see his face, and is rewarded with a huge, Finn smile. "It's ok," he says honestly, "She was really bossy anyway."

6. **Blank**

Sunshine realizes just _how_ bossy Rachel had been when she asks Finn what kind of song he wants to do and the big boy just stares blankly at her. Across the room, Rachel and Puck are arguing over her song selection, and Sunshine realizes that unlike his Mohawked best friend, Finn always went along with whatever song Rachel picked. It takes them the entire glee class for the quarterback to admit that he really likes Rascal Flatt's "Life is a Highway."

Sunshine's beginning to wonder if they'll finish the assignment in time. She has to admit though, Finn's smiles and sweet attitude makes up for his constant attention lapses.

7. **In Like**

Finn decides that he really likes Sunshine when he forgets his music, (_again_), and she doesn't scold him. He decides she's pretty cool when she goes over the choreography (_again_), and doesn't complain. When he tells her he's "in like" with her, Sunshine looks a little taken aback, but then she smiles and gives him a hug. Finn sees Puck shoot him a glare from across the room, which makes him even happier.

8. **Stage Fright (Sunshine)**

Sunshine's more than a little nervous about their upcoming performance. They've practiced, and rehearsed, and sang more than any of the other groups, (except maybe Rachel and Puck), but Finn's still got that kicked-puppy look every time he looks at Rachel and she's not sure he'll be able to pull of the devil-may-care attitude that the song needs.

9. **Stage Fright (Finn)**

Finn thought he was over Rachel, but seeing her and Puck's lovey-dovey rendition of "Sixteen Going On to Seventeen," made him want to throw up. He's not sure he'll be able to do Sunshine proud, which really sucks because he knows she's been working really hard and he really wants to make her happy.

Rachel drops down next to him as Quinn and Sam perform "Lucky," and Finn is surprised when she takes his hand. "You'll do great," she promises, and suddenly Finn feels better because if both Rachel _and_ Sunshine are rooting for him, than he must be able to do this, right?

10. **Performance**

Finn's performances have always been intense. (Hey, his partner was usually Rachel Berry, and as far as he knows the girl's never sang _anything_ just for the sake of singing it.) But when Sunshine sashays in with her cowgirl hat and starts yodeling, a grin splits Finn Hudson's face and he forgets about everything except the song.

_Life is a highway/I'm gonna ride it all night long…_


	7. Of Wheelchairs and Midgets

For all those who haven't read BOS, #12 might not make sense unless you've read "Particular Brand of Sunshine," so look it up before you read!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 ~ Of Wheelchairs and Midgets<strong>

1. **Sadistic**

Artie knows it's messed-up, but he has to admit that the reason he warms up to Sunshine Corazon so fast is because her physical stature limits her to about his level. He can't reach the Spanish books in Mr. Schue's class, she can't either. He needs someone to hand him the math books that the other students push into the middle of the (insanely) huge table, she has to hoist herself half off the floor to reach the same textbook.

2. **Short**

It can't be just that though. Rachel Berry's only a little taller and though Artie's never wanted to scratch her eyes out the way glee girls, (minus Tina, plus Kurt) wanted to, he's never developed the kind of affection he feels towards the Filipino firecracker.

3. **Motivation**

It's not like he really has a choice when it comes to befriending her—Tina's the one who asks him and he can never say no to her, (even when he catches her staring at Mike Chang.) So, he waves her over in Spanish class, (how the heck did a freshman Filipino get into AP Spanish anyway?) and surprisingly, she's not that bad to talk to. (It helps that they're the only two who are even mildly decent at the language.)

4. **Mold**

Someone great, (he doesn't remember who), said that the worst people have the easiest time growing on their victims, and while Sunshine's far from the worst person he's ever met, he's convinced that her growing skills (social, not physical), are probably above average, 'cause he still hangs out with her after Tina, (he will _not_ cry), dumps him.

5. **Divisions**

When break-ups happen, the gleeks take sides, (Prime example: Finn and Quinn,) but usually they see it coming and have time to plan their allegiances. No one expected the division of Tartie, (as they'd been affectionately named), so Artie has no idea who to expect loyalty from and who would betray him.

Mercedes sticks by his side, (no surprise there, she's his sistah from anotha' motha,), but surprisingly, so does Brittany and by proxy, Santana. He's kind of pissed that Puck sticks with Mike, (they may be football buddies, but Artie gave him the cheats to _Call of Duty_, which is like an engagement ring right there,) and unsurprised when Finn and Rachel do the same. Quinn refuses to get involved, but is anyway, (she's Team Mike), and therefore Sam supports Mike too.

6. **Neutral**

He's the most surprised when Sunshine declares herself neutral, not with words but by resolutely sticking with him during the week and then informing him that she's going to Tina's for the weekend. It sort of reminds him of a kid going between parents who've just gotten divorced, and the image is enough to make him smile for the first time since the breakup.

7. **Recovery**

Artie considers himself pretty mature, so he readily admits that he's being a pansy about the whole Tina thing. He realizes he's stepped passed "pansy" into "pathetic" when Mercedes orders him to "stop bitchin' 'bout Chang-Squared and get another girlfriend." Sunshine's a bit nicer about it, but she basically says the same thing during Spanish class. He takes comfort in the fact that Sunshine agrees with him that "Tartie" is cooler than "Chang-Squared."

8. **Rebound**

When Brittany approaches him later, his mind fuzzes out trying to reconcile "Cheerio," "Date," and "Artie." By the time he finally gets it, he's got himself a date with Brittany Pierce, Santana giving him the evil eye, and basically—he's screwed.

Sunshine laughs when he moans about it at glee, (out of the Brittany's earshot), and whispers that the blond really likes puppies, kittens, and hair. She sort of blushes when he raises his eyebrows, which totally sends his mind somewhere it shouldn't go.

9. **Sneaky**

She's so stealthy about it that he doesn't realize she's doing it until he and Puck are staring at each other across two lunch trays and Sunshine's walking off with a cheerful, "be right back!" They stare at each other awkwardly, Artie not knowing quite how to treat the boy who'd taken the side of the douche who stole his girlfriend. (He doesn't care what Tina says, Chang seduced her with his abs, and that's _it_.)

10. **Reaction**

"She did this on purpose, didn't she?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

A pause.

"So, you still play Call of Duty?"

11. **Results**

Sunshine grins when she finally circles back and finds the boys having a furious debate over the benefits of using tanks instead of bomber planes. Maybe now Artie will finally cheer up and Puck will stop asking awkward questions about "how Wheels is, you know, _dealin'_."

12. **Small**

Artie swears it's an accident when he runs over Sasha Martinez's foot. All seventeen times. He takes a grim satisfaction that the Cheerio is limping by the end of the day and won't go ten feet near his contraption of death. He prefers to call it his "Wheels of Steel Justice." After all, the small have to stick together.


	8. Of Blondes and Favorite Words

**Chapter 8 ~ Of Blonds and S-Words**

1. **Alphabet**

Brittany hates the alphabet, because no matter how she looks at it, it never puts her in the right place. If she goes by her first name, she's right next to Artie, which is cool because he's her boyfriend—but she _just can't _be so far from Santana and Sunshine. If she goes by middle name, she joins the S-club but is separated from Artie. And her last name is no help at all.

2. **Paranoid**

Sunshine first meets Brittany inside the girls' bathroom, where the blond is cowering behind a large trashcan. It's an almost comical sight, but Sunshine notices the genuine terror in the other girl's eyes and is serious when she asks what's wrong. Brittany's lower lips shake uncontrollably and she launches herself into the (_much_) smaller girl's arms. "I'm scared to use the bathroom, 'cause San and I just watched a movie where aliens attacked through machines and I don't want to die!"

Sunshine pats her back awkwardly, not quite sure how to respond to such a statement. She ends up letting the blond watch her as she lightly kicks each toilet to "disengage" all the alien technology. By the last kick, Brittany firmly believes that Sunshine is the bravest person to have ever walked the halls of McKinley, and Sunshine has found herself a new friend.

3. **Smart**

Sunshine admits that she's a little worried when Brittany turns out to be her lab partner in AP Biology, (she _needs_ those grades.) By the end of the day, she's been pleasantly surprised by the blonde's aptitude and easy analysis of the material. Santana smirks when she finds out. "How do you _I_ passed, Bio, Corazon? I didn't do none of the homework. All my points came from Britt's brain and 'our' labs."

4. **Mean Girls**

"I'm a little psychic," Brittany deadpans, "It's like I have ESPN or something." She bursts out giggling when the dumb blonde in the movie repeats her favorite line from the show two seconds later. Santana and Sunshine exchange glances, both glad that Brittany finds Karen Smith hilarious and not offensive.

5. **Surprise Party**

"Sunshine, why does Puck call you Sparky? Sparks hurt, and you don't hurt."

"Sunshine, why can't humans fly like Peter Pan?"

"Sunshine, why are you called 'Sunshine?'"

"Sunshine…"

Sunshine gazed at the blonde currently asleep in her lap. Flipping open her phone, she calls Santana, making sure to keep her voice low. "She's finally asleep. Do you have the birthday stuff ready?"

6. **Make a Man Out of Me**

When Brittany falls in love with Mulan, (and one specific song in particular), Sunshine and Santana put together a dance/performance of the famous training song. Brittany's delighted squeals is a stark contrast to the open-mouthed stares of the rest of glee club, who just can't get over the sight of Santana's hair in a bun and Sunshine in a clingy muscle shirt and her hands spinning a staff like a pro.

7. **Origin**

By the time the Cheerio incident blows over, the stories are so entangled its impossible to guess the true reason Brittany did what she did. Santana asks her straight out during one of their sleepovers, and to her surprise Brittany refuses to tell her. "It's a secret," the blonde explains, "Top Secret."

She loves San, but Sunshine made her promise not to tell anyone that she'd never worn a uniform before. And Brittany's not about to break a promise to someone she loves, even if it's to someone else she loves.

8. **Uniform**

Sunshine wasn't really thinking when she let the uniform thing slip. She was tired, sleepy, and about to hang up the phone. Brittany was chattering on and on about the new Cheerios uniform, and Sunshine remembers murmuring something about "never trying one of those before" before she said good-night and hung up. She realized what she'd said the next morning and quickly spent a couple precious text words. "Dnt tell."

She wants to keep her secret just a little bit longer.

9. **Plan**

Brittany's plan is very simple.

One: Get Sunshine dirty so she has to change.

Two: Give her the Cheerio uniform.

10. **Complications**

Brittany really didn't expect the uniform to be so—tight. Or short.

She also really doesn't expect Sunshine to perform her customary hugging routines despite her attire.

And people call _her_ dense?

11. **Cleaning Up**

Brittany spends the next day trying to convince everyone that Sunshine in a Cheerio uniform was all just a Santa-Claus induced dream. When that doesn't work, she follows Santana around, making supportive angry faces when Santana threatens to punch anyone who so much as _looks_ at the Filipina wrong. She finds Puck and asks him if he wants her to do the same for him. She still doesn't understand why he started laughing.

12. **Smarter than She Looks**

Brittany smiles to herself when she notices Sunshine blushing during glee, her distracted look and her dreamy smile. She doesn't see why Santana is so surprised, or Puck so horrified, when she squeals, runs up to the Filipina, and demands to know who the small girl's crush is.

13. **Matchmaker**

It takes the combined effort of Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes to get Sunshine to spill that she's crushing on Celeste Depaul, the captain of McKinley's gymnastic team. Brittany nods knowingly. The gymnastic team is McKinley's only team that competes on a national level (besides the Cheerios), and the members are all extremely dedicated.

"Celeste, huh? Sounds like a pussy," Puck grumbles, and Brittany's hand conveniently finds its way over his mouth.

While Puck sputters indignantly, she says brightly, "Now ladies, I think we have some work to do."

14. **Makeover**

Sunshine protests when the girls, (plus Kurt), drag her to a beauty salon. "Thanks, but I can't afford this."

Brittany waves her dad's credit card in front of the girl's face. "This one's on the house," she says, and grins, "After all, all in the name of love, right?"

15. **S-Words**

Brittany hums as she gets ready for bed—a quiet tune that's a compilation of all her favorite things.

"Sushi and strawberry steaks and saloons. Safe and sound and surprises… and Santana and Sunshine and Santa Claus too."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I'll put more about Celeste and Sunshine's crush in the next chapter. I was going to do it from Brittany's POV, but Kurt kept popping his way into it and I want him to tell the story of Sunshine's first romance at McKinley. Review and tell me what you want to happen! I know who Celeste is, but I'm open to suggestions on what kind of person he could turn into. And what do you think the glee club's reaction is going to be to all this? Next chapter—"Chapter 9 ~ Of Fashionestas and First Loves."<em>


	9. Of Fashionestas and First Loves

_**Chapter 9 ~ Of Fashionestas and First Loves**_

1. **Reputation**

Kurt's always prided himself on his ability to spot love a mile away. He knew from first glance that Finn and Rachel wouldn't work, (Ok, so maybe he was a little blinded by his own feelings, but hey, the prediction came true, didn't it?), spotted the beginnings of Chang Squared, and even predicted the Puckleberry twist. Consequently, he's a little annoyed that _Brittany_, of all people, spotted Sunshine's crush before he did.

Ok, so he was at Daltons and she was miles away. They still met for coffee every week and chatted over the phone. By Beyonce's angelic voice, they'd even had sleepovers together! How did he let this one slip through his fingers? Kurt can only conclude that he has spent too much time away from the female population, and vows to set things back where they belong—with him in the know about all the love gossip.

2. **Standards**

"No, no, _no_." Kurt paces as the Santana's favorite stylists look helplessly at each other. "What we want, ladies, is a natural, yet sophisticated _shine_ that retains our Sunshine's natural beauty and yet gives her a little extra _mrow_ that propels her from 'friend material' to 'where-have-you-been-all-my-life-you-sexy-tiger.' Not this," he waves disgustedly, "_Too_ much, ladies, _too much._ Remember, first rule of fashion. _Less is more_. Now, give me that _mrow_!"

Patricia Lonson, chief specialist and caretaker of Santana's pores for over two years, glances at her staff, who appear as shell-shocked as she feels.

"Well, chop chop," Kurt orders impatiently. Honestly, _these_ are the "professionals" Santana's been bragging about all these years? He might as well skip fashion school and go straight into a full-time career.

3. **Modesty**

"_No_," Sunshine says, crossing her arms and glaring stubbornly at the boy holding up the offensive piece of material, "That's not even a _dress_. It's two pieces of cloth barely tied together with a flimsy excuse for a belt. There's _no way_ I'm going out in public wearing that."

Kurt sighs, but put the dress away. "You have the body to pull it off, sweetheart," he says, regret coloring his tone, "But I suppose you wouldn't be the Sunshine we all know and love if you wore something that made you so uncomfortable."

Sunshine looks at Kurt suspiciously. "Thank you?"

Kurt sighs again. "You would have blown the school away, darling. There would have been nothing left but broken hearts and jealous bit—" At the look on Sunshine's face, he stops. "You're really _too _modest, you know."

4. **Open Mind**

Kurt's not the quitting type, especially when it comes to fashion, so he nags, begs, and threatens Sunshine until she promises to attend a shopping-extravaganza with him, Santana, and Mercedes.

"Just promise me you'll at least consider my choices," Kurt says, and Sunshine rolls her eyes, but they both know that Kurt didn't just invite Santana and Mercedes along for the former's wallet and the latter's fashion sense. She was going to end up trying Kurt's choices if the two girls had to strip her themselves.

5. **Stunned**

Santana is struck speechless, Mercedes can't muster up a squeak, and Kurt smiles in satisfaction. "And this is why, ladies," he says proudly, "That _I_ am the fashionesta of the group."

6. **Aftershock**

"Looking _hot_, Corazon."

"Babe, you're gonna blow French boy's mind to next Wednesday in that."

Sunshine pulls uncomfortably at the pseudo-sailor outfit. Kurt slaps her hand away, leading her to a mirror. "Come on, darling," he says, forcing her to look at herself, "You can't _really_ hate this look. It compliments your skin tone perfectly, shows just enough skin to be sexy and yet makes you look as charming and innocent as ever."

7. **Spending**

It turns out, the sailor suit is just the beginning. After Sunshine gets over Kurt's unusual choices and realizes that she really doesn't have to worry about the money, she starts pointing out cute outfits as well. Kurt has to remind the group, several times, that they're there for _Sunshine_, and for the Filipina to please stop distracting his more fallible partners with gorgeous clothes when they're there for her.

"Though," he adds as an afterthought, "You do have excellent taste."

8. **Natural**

Kurt considers hiring Santana to teach Sunshine the art of looking sexy without being slutty, (there's a reason the Latina's the most drooled-after girl in school). However after watching her interact with the gawking cashier in one of her new outfits, he decides that her natural smile and innate charm is more alluring than anything Santana can teach her.

9. **Undercover**

Kurt's not ashamed to admit that he's listening at Finn's door when Puck comes over with a scowl the size of Ohio and starts muttering about Sunshine and pansy-ass gymnasts before they even shut the door. If Sunshine's romance is going to succeed, he's going to have to watch out for protective "older brothers," including the infamous Puckerman. He can't help thinking it's adorable though, when he hears, "Celeste's a freaking _girl's_ name," and Finn's confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

10. **All-Out**

Blaine thinks he's going a little too far when Kurt declares that he's ditching Dalton for a day to escort Sunshine and see the results of his handiwork, but decides to come along. (Didn't Kurt mention a creep who'd threatened to kill him back at McKinley?) The two stick out like a sore thumb but luckily no one notices. Everyone's staring, awestruck, at the drama unfolding in the halls.

11. **Twist**

"_Hola_, _Chiquita, _never thought I'd see the day you wore something brand. Did Mama finally get the job she deserves?"

Kurt gapes unashamedly at the Filipino boy who's currently got Sunshine trapped between his, (_very_ well-muscled) arms. Celeste Depaul hangs back, her books in his arms, obviously having just accompanied her to her locker. The blond looks like he wants to interrupt, dreamy blue eyes confused, and Sunshine glares unabashedly at the newcomer.

"And the plot thickens," the fashionesta finally chokes out, noting the easy familiarity with which Sunshine pushes the boy off her. The boy is lean, muscled, and has the deadly confidence of someone who's seen the dark side of the streets. He also emanates raw sensuality like Beyonce emanates talent.

Puck's going to have a heart attack.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I know, I'm evil to leave off right here, but I want a minute to explain a little backgroundcrossover. The new boy is Ramos, from "Take the Lead," (youtube "Take the Lead tango" and you can see him dancing). I love the movie, and Ramos is one of my favorite characters, but I didn't like how he was pushed aside and limited to the rejected boy in a love-triangle. So, I brought him into this fic. If you want more Ramos, then review/PM me and let me know. If you want a separate fic all about him and Sunshine, let me know as well. Otherwise, I might just drop this fic for a while and work on my other work. (That's not a threat, but it's easier to write stories for an appreciative audience.)_


	10. Of Warblers and Epicenters

**Chapter 10 ~ Of Warblers and Epicenters**

1. **Insightful**

Maybe it's because he's new to Sunshine, maybe it's because he has better instincts than most—but Blaine suspects that there's something she's hiding from day one. There was just something—familiar, about her playing the guitar on the road, even though the can reads "Jacob's Heart," and Puck is strumming a harmony besides her. He doesn't tell Kurt, but two days later he returns to the coffee-shop and sees her playing alone, and the can at her feet has no name on it.

She doesn't see him, and he's glad, because suddenly he feels like he's on the brink of discovering something she might not be comfortable with him discovering—and so he leaves. But he does pay extra attention to the things that she says and more importantly, what she _doesn't _say.

2. **Contract**

When Sunshine sees Blaine for the third time, she knows that he knows—or at least suspects—her secret, and is surprised at the emotions the discovery stirs within her. She spends a night tossing and turning, before deciding there's only one thing she can do. The next time she spies him semi-hiding as he watches her play, she calls him over.

Blaine looks a little guilty, but only a little. Sunshine looks at him straight in the face and offers to set up a romantic evening for him and Kurt if he'll stop following her. Blaine's a little taken aback—were his feelings for the other boy _that_ obvious?—but agrees.

3. **Tense**

He regrets it later because it takes three months, one week, and four days for him to get Sunshine to trust him again. Kurt is relieved—the tension had been so thick he'd been half-worried it was because of major USC, (unresolved sexual chemistry). Blaine is relieved, because he finally feels comfortable enough to grill Sunshine about Kurt's responses to his (sometimes overly dramatic) romantic gestures. And Sunshine is relieved, because she really liked the honest, independent boy who Kurt fell in love with, and hated keeping him out.

4. **Confession**

"I shouldn't have accepted your bribe," Blaine says apologetically. He and Sunshine trapped at a bus stop, watching the rain falls. He glances at her suddenly tense features. "I wouldn't have told," he continues, a bit hesitant as she doesn't respond, "Firstly, I didn't have anything to tell, and if you have a secret—well, everyone's entitled to some of those." He coughs awkwardly. "So, I guess what I'm trying to say is—sorry."

Sunshine doesn't speak for a couple minutes, and then she abruptly turns to him and asks, "Want to make a run for it? I bet we could do a smashing 'Singing in the Rain' if we're actually in the rain." Blaine catches her smile and returns it. Running out into the downpour, he sings out, "_Singing_ _in the rain, I'm singing in the rain!"_ By the time he and Sunshine reach the relative shelter of the coffeeshop, they're both soaked and laughing.

5. **Spies**

Blaine's never told anyone—except maybe Kurt—that James Bond was his hero up 'till he actually _read_ the books. Even after his infatuation with the spy faded, Blaine still retains a secret desire to be like 007 one day—a stealthy, skilled, secret intelligence agent. He totally blows his cover when Kurt—who is undoubtedly the _worst_ spy ever—actually _walks up_ to their target and demands, "Now, darling, why didn't you tell me you had an unresolved romantic relationship back at home?"

6. **Active Spectator**

Sunshine finds in Blaine a welcome oasis; he's not from McKinley, so he's not directly involved in her drama, and he's not Kurt, so he's not actively hounding her about it 24/7. She starts calling him on the phone to vent about how _stupid_ Ramos is being, and how much of a _jerk_ he is and how everyone else is being so _freakin' annoying_.

Blaine listens patiently, makes soothing noises, and then promptly calls Kurt with the new information. Hey, he might not be as obvious as Kurt is, but he loves gossip as much as the next person, and these bits of drama are just too good to miss.

7. **Sexy**

While Kurt is actively "pro-Celeste," Blaine develops a dislike for the French boy. (He suspects it might have something to do with the way Kurt gushes over the gymnast's "muscled abs" and "adorable accent.") Besides, anyone can see the USC between the two Filipinos. And to be honest, he finds the confident possessiveness Ramos emits around Sunshine just plain _hot_.

8. **Listener**

He goes back to wishing Kurt was still "pro-Celeste" when the other boy starts to waver in his convictions and starts using him as a way to argue for both sides. Blaine has to admit, he finds it adorable when Kurt chips at the coffee cup nervously as he debates the pros and cons of both boys, but do _all_ their conversations have to be about the pairing war?

9. **Irony**

Sunshine laughs when he complains to her during their (now routinely) weekly calls.

"_Kurt's_ stressing out about this? How do you think _I _feel? And besides, this was all Kurt's fault anyway. If he hadn't gotten me that stupid makeover—"

10. **Tutor**

With all the drama at McKinley, Kurt finds it very difficult to pay attention during class, and Blaine finally has to make a deal with him. If Kurt promises to focus during Blaine's tutoring sessions, he'll make sure that Sunshine spends no less than two hours answering, (or fielding), Kurt's questions. (The Filipina's been avoiding the fashionesta ever since he made her love life his number one priority.)

11. **Brutal**

"You said _what?_" Sunshine stared in horror at Dalton's lead singer, "You have _no idea_ how tempted I am to make you a permanent soprano right now," she mutters, and Blaine takes an instinctive step back as her foot twitches dangerously.

12. **Revenge**

Sunshine gets her revenge on Blaine by being purposely mysterious and dropping contrary hints during Kurt's interrogation. The fashionesta, puzzled over the mixed signs the Filipina seems to be sending, doubles the intensity of his inner debate over who she really loves and therefore talks about it twice as much.

13. **Sweet**

He saw Celeste being Sunshine's knight once. The Filipina had just rush into the coffee house, half wet from the light drizzle, and the French boy took one look and offered her his jacket. He then proceeded to order her favorite type of drink, (hot chocolate), and muffin, (blueberry caramel). When the other boy leaves and Sunshine finally comes over to join him, Blaine raises one eyebrow at her but doesn't say a word. Kurt is desolate when he hears that he missed the episode—he'd had a pedicure, (aka: gossip about Sunshine) appointment with Mercedes.

14. **Tender**

Two days later, Blaine's walking through the plaza when he sees Sunshine playing her guitar on one of the benches. He goes over to say "hi," but stops when he spots Ramos sneaking up behind her. The Filipino puts his hands over Sunshine's eyes and whispers something in her ear. Blaine can't hear what they're saying, but Sunshine scoots over to make room for Ramos, and the boy starts harmonizing with her. Soon, they've drawn quite a crowd and the "donate, please!" can is full.

When the crowd finally disperses, Blaine sees Ramos smile teasingly at Sunshine and say something suggestive. She rolls her eyes but accepts his hand, allowing him to pull her up. Before he lets go, the boy drops a kiss on her knuckles. Blaine really wishes he can hear what they're saying, because Sunshine's cheeks redden and Ramos laughs.

Later, when he tells Kurt of the incident, the boy is completely inconsolable, bemoaning his bad luck and Blaine's strangely good fortune. Blaine talks him out of spying on Sunshine for a week to see if any more interesting developments will occur, but even as he does so he can't forget the look in Ramos' eyes when he kisses Sunshine's hand.

15. **Epicenter**

Blaine never tells anyone this, but privately, he thinks Sunshine is more like an epicenter than a beam of light. After all, light fades with distance, but an epicenter impacts all the areas around it. And Blaine can personally testify that, even all the way in Dalton, she's shaking up his life quite a bit.


	11. Of Pop'n Lockers and Protégés

**Chapter 11 ~ Of Pop-'n-Lockers and Protégés**

1. **Persuasive**

Mike attributes his willingness to show Sunshine Corazon around to three women. One, his mother, who hears all about Mrs. Corazon from Tina's mother and insists that he make her daughter feel welcome. Two, Auntie Cohen-Chang, who's actually _met_ the girl and insists that he will love her. Three, Tina, whose voice makes his heart flutter despite the fact that she wears too much make-up and is dating Artie. Besides the fact that all thee woman are significantly important in his life, all three have the pipes to hound him about Sunshine until he turns forty.

2. **Grades**

Mike's got good grades, and he likes it. Sure, sometimes the smart jokes get old and Puckerman loves rubbing his face in the fact that he's actually not failing any classes, but Mike shrugs 'cause hey, the losers who make fun of him now will be picking up his trash when he becomes a lawyer or doctor or something. ('Sides, Puck always comes to him for academic help and Mike loves making him beg.) So when he spots a jock harassing Sunshine about her grades, (which make his eyebrows shoot up), he slings a protective girl around the girl's shoulders, (actually, it's kind of her head, because he'd have to stoop to reach her shoulders), and tells him to back off.

3. **Satisfaction**

He's really surprised when she notices him dancing in the background during the Sam's audition, and kind of flattered when she asks if he'll teach her some moves. By the third "lesson," she's already jerking like a pro and Mike feels more accomplished than he has ever felt. (If this is how Mr. Schue feels, he can understand why the man puts up with Coach Sylvester, pregnant teenagers, and Rachel Berry.)

4. **Copyright**

Mike watches Ramos salsa with Sunshine, and when he's not laughing at Puck's expression or admiring the way the two are moving, he's kind of jealous, because hey, he's been Sunshine's teacher for a month and that means he totally has the copyright on her dancing talent. So if this—whoever he is—thinks he can steal Mike's protégé, he better think again.

5. **Later**

On second thought, he's not that surprised that Sunshine can waltz, tango, salsa, jive, and perform basically every other ballroom dance. No one can pick up his moves that easily without _some_ prior training, and from the looks of it, Sunshine had a pretty decent chunk before she moved to McKinley.

6. **Confused**

Sunshine thought for sure that this would work out. Ramos had succeeded in antagonizing almost everyone in glee, and she thought if he and Mike could bond over their mutual passion for dance, he'd be a little less of an ass at practice. Looking at the glaring Ramos and the smirking Mike, she's not sure where the plan went wrong.

7. **Relationship**

"Listen, Ramos, here's what you have to understand. I'm like the Yoda to Sunshine's Skywalker. If you want to be Princess Leia, than be my guest. Just realize that here, on the dance floor, is my turf."

"The _hell_, man. I ain't gonna stand being called no Star Wars chick. How about _you_ be the princess and _I'll _be Yoda."

8. **Truth**

Sunshine seriously considered telling Mike the truth about her weekend street-side performances and asking him to help her raise money by dancing. But then he makes a joke or tucks a bit of hair behind her ear and Sunshine knows that she'll keep quiet—because even if he loses all his admiration for her after he finds out, she'll have these moments to remember him by.

9. **Dreams**

He doesn't know why he admits that he wants to be a dance-coach to the pint-sized Filipina, but he does know that she's telling the absolute truth when she says that she won't tell anyone until he's ready for them to know. He tussles her hair and she yelps, but then they're quiet and he asks, "Do you think it's lame?"

Sunshine doesn't reply for awhile, but when she does, she sits up to look him straight in the eyes. "I think the lamest thing you can possibly do is to not follow your dreams because you're afraid of what everyone else thinks." She breaks into a grin and clenches one fist. "'Sides, if anyone bothers you, I will knock his socks off." When he busts out laughing she blushes, but adds sheepishly, "Puck can help."

10. **That Guy**

He never thought he's be "that guy," the one who would sink so low as to steal the girlfriend of a kid in a wheelchair. He expects Artie's reaction and can't say that Puck's cold shoulder is unexpected, but he really doesn't expect Sunshine to spend the week comforting the other boy. They don't talk for three days and he doesn't show up at their weekly lesson.

The next morning Tina calls and yells at him because apparently Sunshine waited two hours for him at school before having to walk home. The day had been pouring, and the Filipina calls in sick the next morning. When Mike calls her up to apologize, he can barely understand her through the sniffling, but he does make out, "y-you bettah teach me s-some good moves noxt when I g-get bettah."

11. **Gradual**

It's a lot of small steps forward, and even more large steps back, but glee club slowly becomes semi-normal again. Artie and Mike still can't look each other in the eye and Tina's still a little stiff with Brittany, but the fact that Sunshine refuses to stop hanging out with any of them does wonders for the overall atmosphere. Mike listens to her (not so subtly) talking about Artie's video-gaming skills and knows she probably brags about his dancing skills when she hangs out with the other boy.

Still, he's surprised when Artie wheels himself over and asks if Mike wants to come over and jam with him, Puck, and Sam. Mike accepts—he's too surprised to do otherwise—and when the impromptu singing/dancing/guitar rockin' morphs into an all out marathon of Call of Duty, he lets it slip that he happens to have the deluxe version at home. Artie looks at him with a gleam in his eye and Mike promises to bring it next time.

12. **Ironic**

Mike finds it ironic that the reason he started disliking Rachel Berry was because the girl sent Sunshine to a crackhouse, and yet it was Sunshine who gets on his case about cold-shouldering the other girl. He tries to be a little nicer after that, but turns out, he's good at holding a grudges against people who endanger his friends. He finally relents when Sunshine lets him know that his birthday cookies were made with Rachel's recipe, ingredients, and assistance.

13. **Suspicious**

Of all the guys, Mike probably spends the most time with Sunshine, so he notices first that she never talks about her family, or personal life, or lets anyone drive her all the way home. When he mentions it to Tina, his girlfriend says that she's noticed the same thing. The two don't press it after Sunshine brushes their first attempts off, but they keep their eyes open and start pressing their parents for information.

14. **Help**

Sunshine and Mike have a strict policy on academic help. Sunshine goes to Mike for math, he goes to her for Lit. They go to Brittany for science, (any science), and Artie for Spanish. And they never, _ever_, go to Finn or Santana. (The former needs to repeat most of high school and Santana just doesn't do schoolwork.)

15. **Friends**

Finn's his quarterback, Puck's his bro, and Sam's a rising star that Mike both respects and likes. He loves Tina, admires Mercedes, and grudgingly respects the Cheerios, (he's seen how hard Coach Sylvester works them), but Mike has never felt anything comparing to his bro-hood with the guys until Sunshine jumps into his life and he realizes it _is_ possible to be just friends with a girl.

16. **Ninja**

While he admires Puck's brash way of getting things done, Mike has always preferred a more subtle path. So when he suspects that a jazz band kid has been bothering Sunshine, he quietly corners the kid and promises to make sure that he never plays the tuba again if the other boy doesn't stop bothering Sunshine. By the time he's finished, the kid's ready to pee his pants and Mike considers the job well done.

17. **Dedication**

Mike laughs and laughs when, after a lesson, Sunshine turns to him and says, "When you're a famous dance-coach or whatever, I'm going to say I was your first protégé."


	12. Of Golden Boys and New Kids

**Chapter 12 ~ Of Golden Boys and New Kids**

1. **Solidarity**

The first time Sunshine joins glee practice, he sees her hesitate at the door. Her eyes go briefly to Mike and Tina, but they're busy, and she doesn't seem to know anyone else well enough to just walk in. He's sort of surprised, because at her audition she blew them all away and there was no hint of fear or timidity that were now visible in her big eyes. He can relate. So he calls out to her, "Hey Sunshine, come here! Us new kids have to stick together."

2. **Different**

When he pulls out a chair and calls her name, just like that the fear's gone, and he thinks wryly that there's their difference. His first practice, he sat sweating and frozen next to Puck while sneaking glances at Quinn, afraid of staying quiet and sounding stupid and even more afraid of saying something and sounding stupid. Her first practice, Sunshine plops down next to him and asks him if he can rap.

3. **Convincing**

He doesn't know how it happens, but suddenly he's promised to perform "Like a G6," with her there, and now. He tells her he hasn't sang in front of the entire group—_Quinn_—yet, but she grins and tells him that there's no time like the present. He tells her that they haven't practiced _at all_ and she reminds him that he told her he knew the lyrics like the back of a football. (He does. Don't judge.) He asks about choreography, she says, "improvise." He asks about music and she wiggles her ipod. So he finally says yes.

4. **Sudden**

Sunshine knows that maybe she's going a little too fast, but she likes Sam and has always been a firm believer that there's no better way to build friendship than a duet. So, she raises her hand, volunteers herself and Sam, and drags the dazed-looking boy to the front.

Rachel scoffs and points out that they couldn't have possibly had time to undergo a proper rehearsal schedule, and Sunshine catches the doubt in Sam's eyes. She knows that if he sits down now it'll be all over, and so she does what she always does in an awkward situation. She plugs in the ipod and plays the music.

5. **Fly Like a G6**

She's hilarious. Sam holds back as she belts out the first couple lines, ("_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard/When we drink we do it right getting' slizzard_,"), and she looks absolutely ridiculous, flipping her imaginary collar and thrusting her chin in an attempt to look what Mercedes would call, "gangstah." But she laughs along with no awkwardness, no hesitation in her movements—and Sam realizes she sounds amazing.

Puck is laughing, but half-cheering at the same time, Santana catcalls, and Sam catches Quinn looking at him, her eyes unreadable. And then, Sunshine is grabbing his arm and attempting to spin him around. He barely manages to do so, stumbling, and she pushes him away with a mock-aggressive twist of her arms. "_Sippin' sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_."

Sam can still feel Quinn's gaze on him, can still hear the glee club whooping in the background, but at the moment all he sees are Sunshine's big eyes and the reassuring smile she's giving him. So he takes a step forward, cocks an imaginary gun, and shoots it at her, watching as she fakes a death before jumping back up.

"_Now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6."_

6. **Free**

Sam's always been pressured to be the golden boy, the darling of the house, the star athlete—it's part of the reason why he bleaches his hair, eats a stricter diet than most Olympic skaters, and stays up all night studying. His oldest brother got in Harvard _and_ Yale, the next Evans boy got into UCLA with a football scholarship, and Sam—the third one up—feels that he's always struggling to compete.

He trips and falls during his and Sunshine's performance and gets right back up again, using Artie's wheelchair as a catalyst and making the other boy spin. Despite his less than graceful next jump, he walks boldly up to Quinn and belts out, "_Ladies love my style at my table getting wild_," and can hardly believe it when she's laughing along with him. Sunshine's voice explodes into the last chorus and Sam Evans thinks that he's never been so free.

7. **Similar**

Sam and Sunshine aren't at all alike at first sight. She's a she, and he's a he. She's small and petite, he's tall and muscled. She's Pilipino, and he's Caucasian. She's top of the school, he's struggling to make the grade. But then, the inner similarities come to light—

They're both dedicated. Sam's lifestyle is built around maintaining his athletic prowess and decent grades. She's one of the top students in the school, works for her singing, and takes care of her apartment besides.

They're both innocent, yet jaded. Sam knows too much about the pain of comparisons and not measuring up, and Sunshine's experienced too much nights alone with no one to depend on but herself. But they both stare wide-eyed when they catch Artie and Brittany in a compromising position in the glee room.

8. **Confidence**

Sam not sure why he goes to _Sunshine_, of all people, for girl advice. Of all the glee girls, she's probably the only one who hasn't had a boyfriend. But he's kind of afraid of Mercedes and Rachel, doesn't know Tina well enough, and knows that if he asks Santana or Brittany, Quinn will find out.

He realizes she probably knows more than he suspects when she looks him straight in the eye and says, "Girls like guys with confidence. You can say something stupid, make mistakes—but stay cool." When he meets Ramos, (_much later_), he remembers her words and can't help the smirk that finds his way on to his face.

9. **Gossip**

Quinn catches the smirk and makes him tell her. Sam swears her to secrecy, but before the night is over the whole club knows. Sam's not to sure whether to laugh or be terrified when Sunshine glares at him at practice the next day. Then Ramos saunters in, winks at her, and whispers something in her ear and she goes so red that he can't help but grin. The grin is gone when Ramos walks away and Sunshine refocuses that glare on him.

10. **Betrayed**

When Sam finds out about Quinn's pregnancy, he goes straight to Sunshine, because he just _knows_ she'll understand. She smiles sadly when he finds her in the glee room, and puts her head on his shoulder when he vents about how stupid life is. And he knows that she's just as sad because she loves Quinn Fabray too and doesn't understand why the blond girl couldn't just _tell _them.

11. **Could Have**

When Sam catches Quinn kissing Finn, he feels hurt, betrayed—but worst of all, he feels inadequate. It's his father pushing him on the field again, and his mother bragging about her two older sons while he tugs vainly at her skirt. (_Not now honey, I'm busy.) _This time, it's Sunshine who catches him in the glee room, and he who rests his head on her shoulder. He has to bend down quite a bit to do so, and somehow he ends up with his head in her lap and her hands stroking his hair.

There's one moment where they both freeze, and Sam realizes that if he tilts his head up, just a bit, he can kiss her.

Later, he lies in bed and wonders what would have happened if he'd done that, and whether his life would be different now. But he never brings it up, and neither does she.

12. **New Kid**

Sunshine knows she's new to McKinley. She can feel it like a sign on her forehead every single time she talks to someone new, smiles at someone different, and hugs someone who's just not someone people hug. But when she looks at Sam, she sees someone who's felt like an outsider his whole life.

When he threatens to quit glee club after the Quinn/Finn incident, she stomps up to him right there in the hallways and drags him to a private corner. "You _need_ glee club," she says flatly, "You _need_ people who love you because you're you and not because you can bench-press a hundred pounds or do seventy sit-ups in less than ninety seconds. You need people who'll laugh _with_ you when you do stupid things and not at you. Sam Evans, you're not going to quit, because I don't want to see you puking your guts one day because you feel like you have to be a certain weight or cheating on a test because you have to make Honor Roll."

Sam stays quiet until the end of her tirade, before giving her a crooked grin. "Thanks."

Sunshine shrugs, but lets a small smile peak through. "I'm still mad at you. But you're welcome. Us new kids have to stick together, after all."


	13. Of Divas and Hidden Courage

**Chapter 13 ~ Of Divas and Hidden Courage**

1. **Identity**

The thing with Mercedes was, she wasn't ashamed of who she was or what she could do. She had a voice, and she used it, no matter who heard. She had a few extra pounds, and yet she didn't let that stop her from looking good. Sunshine watched her go head-to-head with Rachel over the "Tik Tok" solo and wondered if the dark-skinned girl realized just how much power she gave off when she wanted something.

2. **Puny**

Mercedes couldn't help distrusting Sunshine the first few days of practice. After all, her experience with small girls was that the less they weighed, the more they talked smack. Santana was a mere inch shorter than her, and the girl's tongue was sharp enough to cut glass. Quinn Fabray—same story, subtler version. And Rachel Berry? Barely five-foot-three and the girl had the nerve to call her singing flat. So when Sunshine Corazon walked into the room—all five feet of her, Mercedes rolled her eyes because if the universe decided it was going to pummel her with another loudmouth midget with a voice, she only had one thing to say.

_Hell_ to the no.

3. **Perceptive**

Mercedes ain't blind, she ain't stupid, and she's drama-free enough to actually pay attention to those around her. Knowing things like Tina's sensitivity to criticism, or Brittany's phobia of aliens helps her get away with acting like a diva, and still, as she put it to Rachel, "still bein' liked." She watches Sunshine integrate herself into the group, notes her hand on Tina's shoulder the day Tina breaks up with Artie, spots the small kick she gives Sam when the boy is staring at Quinn too openly. And she notices that Sunshine watches her as well. (She's not sure what to think about that.)

4. **Bus**

She lives about two blocks away from the school, and every morning when she looks out her window Sunshine's already at McKinley, rain or shine, a full hour early. One day Mercedes gets curious and looks up the only bus that gets to McKinley that early. She doesn't recognize the city.

5. **Fashion**

Mercedes happens to be a total fashionesta, (Kurt dubbed her his female equal after their first non-date), and so she realizes straight away that the outfits the Filipina's wearing are just different combinations made out of (probably) used clothes. Don't get her wrong, the girl looks great and she's impressed by her originality, but Mercedes wonders if the smaller girl shops at Goodwill for kicks, or if it's something less romantic.

6. **Pipes**

Mercedes starts laughing after Sunshine blows up at her and Rachel, because not only are her eardrums aching from the noise, the Filipina gave the solo to _Brittany_, of all people, rather than keeping it for herself, and Mercedes feels comfortable around the girl for the first time. "Girlfriend, you got pipes," she says, and backs off, "Give Brit the solo."

7. **Funny**

Sunshine finds it hilarious that most of the male population of McKinley are half-in-love with Mercedes Jones, and most of the girls admire her. When she brings it to the diva's attention though, the black girl just smiles, "There's a reason I threaten to cut everyone who messes with me," she said, "It's called 'guts,' and the boys see it and want me, and the girls see it and want to be me. Not that complicated, actually."

8. **Oblivious**

Mercedes hates girls who pretend to be all naïve and innocent when they're really lapping up all the extra attention they get, but she finds Sunshine's obliviousness side-splitting. The girl might talk a lot about being the one behind Puckleberry and Chang-Squared, but she can't be more clueless when it comes to her own love life.

She clucks and shakes her head in pity at Ramos' disbelieving eyes when Sunshine's obliviousness results in him being paired with Puck for an assignment.

9. **Warning**

"You may be gangstah, you may be tough, you may come from the wrong side of town. But if you mess with Sunshine in any way that's not completely snow-white, I'll kick your Asian ass all the way back to wherever you came from. And then, I'll sick Puck on you. Got that?"

Ramos rolled his eyes. "Got it." He had to admit Mercedes was intimidating, but after a similar speech from almost half the glee club, the effect was wearing off.

10. **First Aid**

Mercedes ain't scared of much, but she hates blood. So when Blaine, Kurt, and she drops Sunshine off at the gas-station and they spot the man with blood pouring out of his gut, she screams but can't force her limbs to move. Sunshine clambers over her and drops to the floor, ignoring Blaine's shout of warning and Kurt's panicked, "_Ohmygod. _Is he dead?"

Mercedes, still in the state of panic, watches Sunshine rip off a piece of her shirt, bandage the man's stomach, and pull the material tight to stop the blood. "Call 911," she yells, and Mercedes is jolted into action. Grabbing her cellphone, she turns away from the scene and dials.

11. **Experienced**

"You look like you've done this before," the policeman says as the ambulance drives away, "That bandage probably saved his life."

Sunshine shrugged, and Mercedes noticed the haunted look in her eyes. "When you've lived like I have—" she stopped, but the rest was implied.

Mercedes starts watching Sunshine for bruises and cuts after that.

12. **Lies**

Mercedes hates liars, and she especially hates it when her friends are the liars, because then she has to love and hate them at the same time, or choose between them. So a part of her is glad when she asks Sunshine point-blank what she meant that day at the gas-station and the girl hangs up instead of answering.

13. **Strong**

Mercedes knows the meaning of strength.

It's Quinn walking through school with a baby in her belly and refusing to kill the life inside her because people call her names and spit at her.

It's Tina putting her heart on the line by loving a jock, when she feels like there's no way he could ever truly love her back.

It's Rachel with her gold stars and huge smile and refusal to ever give up her dreams even when the entire world is against her.

It's Artie and Mike, Sam and Finn, Puck and Finn refusing to let go of their bro-ship because of girls and love and babies.

So Mercedes knows what she's talking about when she finally get ahold of Sunshine after the truth comes out and yells at her for keeping them all in the dark. "You're not being strong, girl," she says after catching her breath, "You're bein' weak by being too damn proud to let us help you."

14. **Courage**

Mercedes knows that she probably isn't going to see such a display of pure bravery in High School ever again, so she pulls out a camera and records this one forever. Sunshine hugs her when Mercedes gives her the picture because even though the rest of the school won't ever know the significance of a picture of Sunshine crying in the middle of a massive glee hug, Mercedes knows it's the blossoming of the hardest kind of courage—the kind that requires forgetting everything you're afraid of and just letting others in.


	14. Of Teachers and Students

_And so we come to the end of the series—unless anyone of my fabulous readers has an idea for another character you'd like to see explored via relationship with Sunshine. Review and let me know! Last one up, for now—Mr. Schuester._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 ~ Of Teachers and Students<strong>

1. **Problems**

Will Schuester wasn't blind. He knew his fellow teachers had problems, and he knew the students of McKinley were all too aware of ex-Coach Tanaka's drug problem, Sue Sylvester's dictator-control issues, and Emma's longstanding battle with OCD. When he was in high school, he went to his math teacher for advice about Terri, and the man barely gave him a look. Will realized later that it had been stupid to go to a confirmed alcoholic for advice, but he'd needed help and some part of him had wanted to believe in the adult.

When he started teaching, he vowed never to become one of those teachers who let their own personal problems get in the way of helping their students. When Finn came to him about the Quinn's pregnancy, Mr. Schue was there, not Will Schuester, who desperately wanted a beer after last night's fight with Terri. When Rachel beamed at him after the Night of Neglect, he congratulated her for being unselfish and giving Mercedes the last slot, even though the only thing he wanted to do was cry, because once again the woman he loved was gone.

Will was used to putting himself behind his teaching persona, "Mr. Schue," but then Sunshine arrived and everything changed. For once there seemed to be someone normal in his club, someone that didn't require his soothing or constant encouragement or pep talks. Someone who wouldn't get pregnant or post inappropriate lists on lockers or make sex tapes or cheat on significant others.

So when Mr. Schue finds out about her living conditions from the rest of New Directions, he's ashamed that it's Will who pops out first, Will with his own problems and dilemmas and dreams of Nationals.

2. **Guilty**

Sunshine knows Mr. Schue doesn't mean it when he offers her a place to stay, so she says no. The glee club thinks she's too proud to accept help, and maybe she is, but Sunshine's always taken care of herself and she didn't need another adult trying to make her life better because he feels like he has to. _Been there, done that._

3. **Birthday**

He's not sure how she even figured out which day his birthday was, but during glee on that day, Sunshine organizes a little party in his honor. Rachel brings her cookies, the others sing, and Mr. Schuester feels happier than he has for a long time. They karaoke and dance and he forgets about Sectionals or Regionals or even Nationals because right now, there's just him, his team, and the family they've created together.

4. **Considerate**

It's the little things that make her stand out, like how she opens the door for him when he comes in with an armload of music notes, or how she helps him clean up the room before she leaves. He knows the other students call him Will and gossip about him and Emma, or him and Holly, but she's always "Mr. Schuester," and doesn't understand when someone yells "Wemma" through the open glee door.

5. **Solos**

Mr. Schue's glad he has so many talented singers in his group, but ever since Sam and Quinn became the new power couple and Santana and Brittany found their voices, distributing solos has been next to impossible. Rachel still wants all the leads, Mercedes is still willing to fight her for it, and now with Sunshine added into the mix, Will just doesn't know how he's going to make everyone happy. He has to admit he's relieved when Sunshine takes charge of the Tik Tok fiasco. Now all he has to plan are their set lists for competition—

6. **Tests**

He ends up giving several duet assignments, just to test out the new kids and the team's overall singing dynamic. He figures out that Puck and Rachel's voices blend surprisingly well, Brittany and Mercedes should _never_ be allowed to sing together, and Mike and Artie just equals awkwardness. The point of the tests though, is to test out the new kid, and he takes detailed notes on Sunshine's various performances.

7. **Report Card**

"Listen"- _Good audition, beautiful voice. Work on movement, expression good. Wonder if she can dance?_

"Like a G6"- _She can dance. Not afraid to look ridiculous during a performance. Can improvise. Don't let her rap, accent gets in the way. Sings well with Sam._

"Think of Me"- _OPERA? __Intriguing choice, decent job, but range too high. Sings well with Rachel, voices compliment each other nicely._

"Life is a Highway"- _Finn and Country? Decent job, hilarious "twang" on S's part, but again with the accent problem. Ok with F, not spectacular, but warm and friendly. Follow-up number?_

"It's Hard to Be Humble" – _Wide range of taste in song, willing to help Tina. Couldn't tell how well they worked—too brief. Try triple Asian experiment?_

"Baby Mine" – _Can play guitar__. Have S, P, and A play at Sectionals? Beautiful solo, made QF cry._

8. **Blunt**

"Sunshine, I'm going to ask you an honest question, and I want you to answer honestly, ok? Why won't you come stay with me?"

"Because you don't want me to, Mr. Schuester, and I'm not going to force you to do something you feel obligated to do just because you're a teacher."

9. **Sleepless**

The night she tells him flat-out how she feels, Will can't sleep. He keeps tossing and turning, wondering if he was so obvious about Sunshine, did the other glee members also think he did everything because he _had _to, not because he wanted to? He remembers his math teacher, and the look on Santana's face when he handed the contracts, and the party they'd thrown him even though he knew now that it must have cost Sunshine a lot, considering her current situation. And he makes a decision.

10. **Teacher**

"I don't want you to come because I feel like I have to, I want you to come stay with me because you're my student and I care about you and your safety. Both you and your mother deserve better than the cesspool you live in right now, and I want to be a part of helping you get to that better place. As your glee coach, it's my responsibility, but as you _teacher_, it's my honor to help one of my best students whenever I can."

Sunshine stared at Mr. Schue, wide eyes searching his for a very long minute. "Ok," she said finally, and then her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you."


	15. Of Beistes and Beauties

**Chapter 14~ Of Beistes and Beauties**

1. **Supervisor**

Before she whips the football team into shape, before she starts winning games—Coach Beiste is at the bottom of the teacher pyramid. She learns very quickly that this means she is now the supervisor of "Homework Club," a.k.a. "where-jocks-are-supposed-to-get-help-but-instead-where-they-either-cheat-or-sleep-or-both." She recognizes too many of her football players in that classroom, and while that means they pay attention when she orders them to work, it also means that she now realizes just how many of her team are in danger of dropping out because of grades.

When Sunshine Corazon pops in one day and cheerfully announces that Figgins offered to pay her to tutor the jocks, she wonders if the principal is really so cheap that he'll send a child to do what a team of professionals probably couldn't accomplish. But there's something about the iron in the girl's back, the spark in her eyes, and the determined set to her jaw that makes Coach Beiste give her a chance. "Listen up," she barks at the snoozing football players, "You're going to listen to Sunshine, and you're going to listen to her _now_."

2. **Multi-Tasking**

"Repeat it, people. FOIL. _First throw_, _Outside catch, Inside tackle, Left guard_." Sunshine beamed as the room obediently chorused.

"Who knew we could learn math and Coach's plays at the same time?" Finn whispered to Puck. The Mohawked-boy shook his head, "Forget you. I freakin' _aced_ Math last semester. I just can't believe Coach is actually _smiling_ at a _girl_. I thought for sure she was a woman-hater."

3. **Cruel and Kind**

Kids are cruel, and Coach Beiste has reconciled herself to the fact that, wherever she goes, there will always be those who make rude comments about her behind her back. It doesn't mean it hurts any less when she finds out that the Glee kids have been using her as a—she can't even say it.

She feels a little better when they sing to her—they are kids after all and she can tell they're sorry—but she starts smiling again after they prostrate themselves before her and beg for her forgiveness. She catches a glimpse of long black hair and big eyes behind the door, and the next time she sees Sunshine, she whispers a quiet "thank you."

Kids can be very cruel, but they can also be wonderfully kind. It's why she loves to teach.

4. **Looks**

She knows they don't believe her when she says it, but she honestly doesn't care that she's built like a linebacker and has muscles to match. She admits to being self-conscious when she was younger, but now that she's grown-up, doing the thing she loves and working with people she likes, she's grown to accept and love herself for who she is. Still—she can't help but feel a little proud when Sunshine compliments her on her new haircut.

5. **Athlete**

She's not sure why she's not surprised when she substitutes for the P.E. teacher and Sunshine is at the top of the list for "potential female athlete." She watches the Filipina race around the track, do sit-ups, and shimmy up the rope and realizes that it's not that she expected Sunshine to be an athlete as much as she expected Sunshine to throw herself into doing her best at athletics.

6. **Eavesdropping**

"Coach Beiste's really cool. I don't know how she manages it, but she's totally-in-charge without being a dictator."

"Coach's so much better than Tanaka. I can actually catch a ball now."

"Best Coach ever."

Sunshine ducked around a corner, tape-recorder in hand. She feels guilty for eavesdropping, but the next day was Coach Beiste's birthday, and what better present than this?

7. **Burrito**

Sunshine admires Coach Beiste from the start, but she starts to really like her when the older woman offers to buy her lunch after Sunshine politely tells the cafeteria woman that she has no money. There aren't many people who take the time and effort to notice her skipping meals, and the burrito's nowhere as good as the taste of being cared-for.

8. **Bruises**

She's pretty much taken over as the P.E. Coach, so she's probably the first one to hear the rumors Sasha Martinez is spreading about Sunshine. "Her dad's a total pothead," she heard a couple girls whispering as they exited the locker room, "And he like, beats her every day."

When Coach Beiste hears the story of Sasha's slushie-attempt and Sunshine's retaliation from Will, she dismisses the rumors as lies. Later that day, she wanders into the locker room and notices Sunshine pulling on a jacket over her tank top. She's about to call out a hello when she notices the purple marks on the girl's left elbow, moments before it's covered by fabric.

9. **Denial**

"It's no big deal," Sunshine assures her, "Some guy grabbed me by my—house, yesterday. I took care of it, but the stupid jerk grabbed hard."

Coach Beiste tries to believe her, but she keeps an eye out nevertheless for more bruises. It doesn't occur to her until afterwards to question what kind of environment Sunshine lived in that held such unsavory characters.

10. **Singing**

She loves to sing country, and she doesn't know how Sunshine finds out, but the girl gets her boys to sing Rascal Flatts to her on her birthday and she can't help but join in, belting it out as the boys whoop and harmonize behind her.

11. **Beautiful**

She never hated the pretty girls in her class. Even when they called her a tomboy and laughed at her looks, she'd always been mesmerized by the way they still managed to look attractive while tearing her down. She realizes now when she looks at her boys, who're working together to win the game, and Sunshine, who's cheering herself hoarse from the sidelines, that while pretty is all very well, her kids are more than that. They're beautiful.


	16. Of Cheerio Coaches and Chipper Children

**Chapter 16 ~ Of Cheerleading Coaches and Chipper Children**

1. **Attention**

She didn't keep track of the new kids that joined Glee unless they could be exploited to bring down the club or used to humiliate the curly-haired closet-pedo who ran it. (She still holds to her strong belief that any man willing to put a albatross' nest on his head must have some problem, and pedo is just the one that gets under his skin the most.)

When she hires Mrs. Corazon after someone leaks Becky to the Workers Union and they threaten to sue her despite her repeated threats of gassing them all, she realizes that she has just broken her own rule and noticed a person in Glee Club that was neither beneficial to her personally, or detrimental to Will Schuester.

It's really not her fault—it's just that the tiny, round Filipina she hired turns out to talk a lot, and only about three things. One, her everlasting appreciation for Will Schuester, (Sue forbids her from talking about him after the first half-hour). Two, her endless admiration of Sue, (she lets that one continue.) And three, her daughter.

2. **Mother**

If it was anyone else, (including Madonna), she would have fired her by now, but something about the love in the woman's eyes as she chatters about her daughter makes Sue's chest twinge painfully. (Her mother never praised her before she abandoned her to go hunt Nazi's, and continued the tradition after she came back.) So, she puts up with the woman's broken English, because Sue's many things, but she isn't heartless, no matter what the principal, teahers, and student population of McKinley thinks.

3. **Impressed**

And of course, she learns a couple things about Sunshine Corazon, fast. (It's hard not to when your secretary insists on showing you pictures, report cards, newspaper clippings, etc. of the girl almost weekly.) For one, she learns the Filipina girl is a citizen, though her mother isn't. She also learns Sunshine's favorite songs, her various accomplishments, performances, and adventures. She admits she's a little impressed when she learns that Sunshine once smashed a guitar over a punk's head to keep him from stealing from her.

4. **Matchmaker**

Amihan Corazon is nothing if not a self-proclaimed expert in love. She matches up Will and Emma the first day of work, which freaks Sue out a bit, considering the woman barely spent two seconds with either one. She then goes on to predict a brief fling between Will and Holly Holiday, a proposal from the janitor to the French teacher, and the marriage between Kurt's father and Finn's mother.

Sue finds that she enjoys hearing the woman match people up more than she feels is appropriate, but then she remembers she's _Sue Sylvester _and she can do whatever she wants. So she demands that the woman pair up the members of Glee club, (know your enemy.) and takes notes.

5. **Matchmaker (part 2)**

"You really think Berry and the Delinquent are going to end up together? Well, I'm not surprised, their sexual tension has been shorting out the power system for weeks. I'd get them suspended, but that would require admitting that they are bothering me and therefore that they exist, and my New Year's resolution was very explicit in refusing to acknowledge the existence of anyone in that club. Well, do you have anymore nuggets of wisdom?"

"Yes, Ms. Sue. If my senses are right, your blond cheerleader will find love before the week's done."

"What, Tweedle-Dumber? Isn't she with what's-his-face—Arnold?"

"Artie, Ms. Sue, and no, I meant the other blond."

"Ah, well, let's hope she's learned her lesson. I don't need another babygate crisis right before Nationals. What about your elf of an offspring?"

"My Sunshine is caught in a three-way _gulo_, but she should get her head out of the ground and start making babies with Rachel's nephew. Ramos is a strong boy, he'll take care of her."

"A horrifying yet strangely appealing idea. Schuester wouldn't know what hit him."

6. **Presents**

One reason Sue hates her birthday is that no one remembers it. Then, the year Mrs. Corazon starts working for her, she receives a home-made cake and a hand-sewn handkerchief as well as a public shout-out from Sunshine Corazon calling for "McKinley High to wish their favorite Cheerio's coach a very Happy Birthday!"

Which means, of course, that Will and his hair has to show up and clap her on the shoulder, the Ginger with OCD has to stammer out her well-wishes, and the Glee Club sings the Birthday Song to her in three-part harmony. Sue knows they're just doing it in hopes that she'll stop filling their room with "loser" signs, but she enjoys it anyway. The signs were getting tiring anyway.

7. **Chipper**

It really drives her insane that Sunshine is always _smiling_ at her. She always greets Sue in the hallways with a cheerful, "Morning, Ms. Sylvester!" even when she makes a point of ignoring the tiny girl or making a comment about how "she can't hear elves, they're voices are too high a frequency." Whenever she comes to tell her mom something, she makes sure to greet Sue, even if the Coach is obviously in the middle of eavesdropping on their conversation. It drives Sue _crazy_, because really, no one can be that chipper all the time.

8. **Raise**

She makes sure no one sees her put the money in Mrs. Corazon's purse, but the next day, Sunshine hands back the money with an apologetic, "My mom says you overpaid her." Five tries later and several headaches later, Sue finally admits that Amihan Corazon is just as proud as she is and gives her an official raise.

9. **Favors**

Sue soon starts to enjoy using the Corazons as a sort of personal entourage. She can be sure that Sunshine will drop whatever she's doing if Sue chooses to call her over, and so she does so quite often, just to mess with Schuester's head. She also starts asking Sunshine to refer to her as "Ma'am," which the girl promptly does. When she demands that the Filipina skip glee club to vacuum her private bathroom, however, the girl promptly spins on her heels and stalks away, and Sue Sylvester learns that there's a limit to the favors she can ask of the girl.

10. **Realization**

When Sue Sylvester realizes that she was tricked into hiring Mrs. Corazon, she is furious.

Firstly, because she was tricked.

Secondly, because she was tricked by _Rachel Berry_, and her former _Cheerios._

Thirdly, because she realizes that she won't fire Mrs. Corazon.

And besides, she's gotten kind of used to Sunshine's bright smiles—even elves havea certain charm, after a while.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This was the hardest chapter I've done so far—and I personally think it's the worst one. Give me feedback, etc.<em>


	17. Of Former Bullies and Secret Fighters

**Chapter 17~ Of Former Bullies and Secret Fighters**

1. **Reputation**

By the time she's in McKinley, Kurt's gone and Karofsky has became New Direction's public enemy number one. Still, despite the glee club's stories of the torture the jock inflicted on them, Sunshine reserves a bit of doubt for the boy—just in case.

2. **Classmate**

He's in one of her classes, (P.E. is divided randomly with no specific order other than Coach Sylvester's whim), and she thinks that he doesn't seem capable of threatening to kill someone. (She's seen people with death in their eyes and David doesn't have the hard edge necessary to do the deed.)

3. **Touch Football**

When they play touch football, he turns out to be on her team and Sunshine is impressed with the way he quickly takes charge and lays out a play. She follows his instructions and ends up with the ball in her hands streaking towards the goal line. An overeager player from the opposite team jumps her inches from the line and she goes down hard.

Before she knows it the boy is off her and Dave Karofsky is glowering down at him. "Don't mess with my team," he growls, and Sunshine wonders how someone like him turned into such a bully.

4. **Tutor**

Apparently, he needs math help, and badly, so she ends up tutoring him once a week after school. She makes it a point to mention glee every time, and watches him closely. He doesn't respond except for a couple winces when she tentatively brings up Kurt, and the snide comments the Glee club predicted never exits his lips.

5. **Spill**

When Santana figures out Dave's secret, or, as she dubs it, the "Kurtofsky" secret, Sunshine is the first one she calls. (No offense to Brittany, but the blond can't keep a secret to save her life.) She doesn't say much, except to gloat about how she definitely has a shot at Prom Queen now and that she knows a way to get Kurt back into McKinley.

The Filipina is quiet and thoughtful, but when Santana starts the Anti-Bullying club and claims Dave as her new boyfriend, she calls up the Cheerio and doesn't hang-up until she's sure that it was a mutual decision and that Santana didn't blackmail the other boy into it.

6. **Believe**

She's the first one to truly believe that Dave's changed—probably because she's never seen him truly threatening before, not like the others. Santana still thinks he's just scared of her revealing his secret, and the others are torn between fury and distaste, so Sunshine takes it upon herself to be the bridge between Dave and the glee club.

7. **Kurt**

Ironically, the first one to listen to her insistences that Dave has changed is Kurt himself, who probably has the most to lose if she's wrong and the most to gain by refusing to believe that she's anything but wrong. She doesn't understand why, except that there seems to be some secret between the two boys that Santana is somehow privy to.

8. **Uncertain**

She doesn't get it, not even after Dave goes red after she mentions how surprisingly understanding Kurt is.

9. **King**

With Quinn, Santana, and Lauren running for Prom Queen, _and _Puck and Finn competing for Prom King, the Glee club is full of campaigning and mudslinging. Still, between, baking cookies for Quinn, putting up posters for Lauren, and going shopping with Santana—Sunshine manages to make a bunch of cute pins saying, "Vote Karofsky for King!"

10. **Prom Night**

She's probably the most excited of all the glee members when Karofsky wins King, and she cheers without holding back because she knows that Finn never really wanted the crown anyway and Puck was only trying to impress Lauren.

11. **Bullying**

She may not be wearing the red hats and scarlet vests that Santana and Dave don daily, but Sunshine is fighting in her own way against bullying. With every smile that she gives Dave in the Glee club's presence, with every compliment she gives the boy in public—she's fighting the boy's past as a bully and the backlash-bullying the other glee member are prone to do.


	18. Of Plus Sizes and Plus Attitudes

_Author's Note: Of course, this one will be AU, because in the series, they only need new recruits because Sunshine leaves. Also, since my Puck chapter was blatantly Puckleberry, I'll have to tweak this one a bit._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18~ Of Plus Sizes and Plus Attitudes<strong>

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Recruits<strong>

They really don't need more people, but when Mr. Schue gets a warning from an "anonymous 'friend'" that his students will quickly and undoubtedly not be able to participate in Nationals, he gets paranoid and makes the week's assignment finding new members. Any members.

Rachel's still not over Finn, (which really doesn't bother him at all,) so when Lauren Zizes offers to join Glee in return for seven minutes in heaven with him, he rolls his eyes and says yes. By the time the closet rendezvous is over, he thinks he's in love and Lauren is officially in Glee club.

2. **Unsolvable**

It's kind of an unsolvable equation. If they had not welcomed Lauren Zizes into the Glee club, she never would have uncovered the _very _authentic-looking bomb under the piano. On the other hand, if the bomb had never been set there, than they never would have needed Lauren Zizes.

Sunshine shrugs the question off after a night of contemplation as one of life's unsolvable mysteries and instead focuses on wondering if she'd been imagining the hurt look on Rachel's face when Puck walked into the room with another girl on his arm.

3. **Tension**

Lauren's big, and most girls wouldn't consider her competition, but she's also bold and tough and therein lies the problem. "Still," Rachel complains to Sunshine, "Couldn't the girl at least have been a bad singer?"

Personally, Sunshine can understand why Rachel feels threatened. Lauren Zizes is big where she is small, just as loud-mouthed and far more blunt—but when she talks, people listen to her. "Also," Rachel complains, "While her voice is undoubtedly sub-par, it has a definite attractiveness in its confidence."

Sunshine smiles and pats Rachel's shoulder and tries to be a good friend, but personally, she doesn't think the older girl has much to worry about, because Puck is still shooting her glances across the room and the look in Lauren's eyes when she looks at the Mohawked boy is something between bad-ass comadarie and friendship.

4. **Welcome**

Sunshine remembers her first day at glee, and how happy she'd been when Sam invited her to sit with him. While Lauren seems anything but insecure, she waves the large girl over anyway, just in case.

5. **P.E.**

When Coach Beiste subs for their P.E. teacher and announces that they're playing a game of dodgeball, Sunshine ends up team captain of one team with Lauren Zizes as the team captain of the other. At first, Lauren is anything but pleased, because _come on,_ the chick'll get killed and she hates pulling her punches, but Sunshine sends a ball hurtling towards her as a reply and Lauren realizes that she just might have underestimated the Fliipina.

6. **Competitive**

Lauren might have been disqualified from beauty pageants and far from an academia, but sports are her turf, and she protects it like a grizzly protects her cubs. With fangs, claws, and all her muscle. After she realizes that she won't accidentally crush Sunshine, she feels the familiar rush of competition and bares her teeth, because the other team is _going down._

7. **Respect**

There are many emotions that Lauren feels towards the Glee club's resident Filipina, including jealousy, camaraderie, and liking, but when Sunshine is the last girl on her team facing Lauren and two others and still doesn't back down, Lauren has to add respect to the mix.

8. **Power**

Rachel has passion and Mercedes has attitude, but Lauren's presence is enough to shut up the loudest bully at the school, Sunshine notices, and smiles wryly, because one thing she'll never be is big, and a part of her still wishes that she were taller.

9. **Soap Opera**

Lauren will kill anyone who leaks this out—but she really loves soap operas. Watching Sunshine's interaction with Ramos, however, is so much more entertaining that she's almost given up the habit altogether.

10. **Prom Queen**

She's really grateful that of all the people in glee club, at least two people don't grin/smirk/laugh-out-loud when she announces her candidacy—one is her Prom King, and the other is Sunshine.

11. **Plus Attitude**

Lauren always thought that Sunshine's attitude would annoy her, but when they're at Nationals and the whole group is shivering in nervousness, the youngest girl in the club prophesies instantaneous winning and the whole club starts to laugh at the utter ridiculousness of Sunshine's proclamation.

It's a stupid comment, but it helps break the tension, and as they go on stage to perform Lauren catches the grin Sunshine thinks she's successfully hidden and knows that the girl did it on purpose. Still, she's impressed because who knew a plus-attitude could make such a difference?


	19. Of Saints and Guardian Angels

_Wow, I haven't updated this in awhile. Feedback and reviews are more than welcome!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 ~ Of Saints and Guardian Angels<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Bad Rep<strong>

He's been performing since elementary school, starred in several commercials, and won Vocal Adrenaline the national title four years in a row, so when a girl tells him she's heard of him, it's usually code for, "you're amazing, I have every single one of your songs memorized and I totally love you."

For some reason, when the tiny Filipina tilts her head and says it, he senses an insult rather than a compliment.

**2. Shifted**

Jesse St. James wasn't sure what he expected when he came back to McKinley, (he did _not _drop out of college—he's just taking a break to get his creative juices back in motion), but it wasn't finding New Directions completely tilted on its axis.

The Asians are together, Rachel's got Mohawk-boy's arm around her waist, and he can feel Santana's eyes burning into him with a mixture of fury and hunger. Not to mention, Sunshine Corazon is currently watching him like a mother bear watches a hunter that has gotten just a bit too close to her cubs.

**3. Edge**

When Jesse becomes the newest Glee Club advisor, Sunshine's worried that all her hard work getting Puckleberry together will go up in flames. He does try to renew their fling—Sunshine can see it in the way Rachel's pointedly not looking at him—but luckily, Rachel's cold shoulder and Puck's deadly glare is enough to dissuade him.

Sunshine almost relaxes then, only to find out that St. James has now turned his attention to Santana—whom he apparently had a drunken fling with at a no-name bar in the middle of nowhere. Really, does the universe hate her that much?

**4. Reassurance**

Jesse's sincere sounding, "I've truly changed since high school, and I promise I'll treat her right," relaxes Sunshine somewhat, but she doesn't truly feel reassured until she talks to Santana, and the Latina snorts derisively at her concern and snaps that if St. James breaks her heart, she'll break his balls.

**5. Wolves in Sheeps' Clothing**

Jesse's been surprised by seemingly "tame" girls before—Rachel, in particular, was a surprisingly feral creature hidden beneath her star-struck eyes and glowing smiles. When Sunshine tells him that he better watch how he treats Santana, however, she seems more like a sheep surrounded by wolves, (a.k.a: Puck, looking extremely pissed and cracking his very large hands), than a wolf herself.

Watching the intensity burn in her eyes, however, Jesse has to admit that she's pretty intimidating anyway. Later, when he tells Santana about the guardian angel watching over her, the Cheerio just smirks and informs him that he hasn't seen anything yet.

**6. Alternate Universe**

It isn't until he first hears Sunshine sing that he realizes that Vocal Adrenaline had tried to hire her the year before—and she'd accepted their offer. She'd called back and canceled her acceptance a couple hours later, and Jesse remembered thinking that she was a real idiot for choosing McKinley over _his _school.

Now, observing the beauty that is New Directions, he thinks that _some_one must have been doing something right when Sunshine chose McKinley.

**7. Culture Shock**

Vocal Adrenaline's team-members had been close—nearly dying over choreography and verbal abuse created a 'bond-or-die-alone' mentality—but there'd always been that unspoken understanding that the weakest link would be destroyed, so they better all make sure they weren't that person.

Maybe that's why it takes him weeks to realize that Sunshine tutoring Finn, helping Quinn out with choreography, or singing background to emphasize Tina's voice isn't stupidity—but a sincere wish to help her friends improve.

**8. Attitude Shift**

She really doesn't like him at first, but Santana's still with him after two weeks and the pointers he's giving the club is actually mutating from unhelpful insults to constructive criticism—so he can't be all bad. He also resembles Mr. Schuester to the point that Brittany has actually asked if they were related, and anyone who looks like her favorite teacher gets some bonus points in her book.

**9. Expectations**

He sort of thought he'd never really interact with Sunshine. After all, he was a college student volunteering to help her glee club out of the goodness of his heart, and she was a tiny freshman with the largest range he's ever heard. Despite the fact that he was dating one of her best friends, he expected their contact to be kept to a minimum.

After Sunshine was the one to resolve his first, second, and seventeenth fight with his short-tempered new girlfriend, those expectations pretty much got shot to hell.

**10. Namesake**

"You're the one with a 'Saint' in his name," Sunshine grumbles as she hauls him to Santana's doorstep once again, "Can't you be a little less stupid about making her mad?" Fixing him with a critical glare, she adjusted the bouquet and signaled to the rest of the Glee Club. "Ok, when she opens the door, we start singing…"

**11. Insensitive**

Jesse can be a bit insensitive at times, but he can also be very sweet. Sunshine finally admits that maybe he's grown on her after he treats her to ice cream on her birthday and actually sits through the movie marathon the Glee Club finally hosts in her honor. (He spends most of the time critiquing the vocals in High School Musical, but hey, nothing's perfect.)

**12. Future**

As days turn to weeks, which turn to months, the tension in Glee Club over Jesse's stay begins to rise again. Ironically enough, the tension isn't about him staying—but the knowledge that, as a college student, he'll have to go someday. Half of New Directions expect Santana to go completely insane on that day, the other half are ready to pound Jesse's face in if he even considers leaving.

Sunshine shows up at his apartment with a list of schools close enough to McKinley that he'll be able to keep his job as an adviser. "Admit it," she says when he protests, "You'd rather teach than perform, right? I bet Vocal Adrenaline sucked all the joy of performing out of you."

She leans closer, looking him straight in the eyes. "Besides, when you give instructions, you get that gleam in your eye, just like Mr. Schuester." She hands him the papers, and to his surprise, he doesn't hand them back. "Just think about it."

**13. Soul-Searching**

She leaves him alone after giving him the pamphlets, brochures, and addresses, but even though Sunshine knows that she's done everything possible, she can't help but want to stalk over to Jesse's apartment to see if her words took any effect. If they didn't though—she might just quit playing Guardian Angel and start beating him over the head until he came to his senses.

**14. Gratitude**

The nights of worrying and anxiety are worth it when Santana comes to Glee Club with a huge smile on her face and announces that Jesse's decided to transfer to Lima University. Most of the Glee Club has never even heard of the school, but apparently they have an excellent mentoring program for aspiring teachers, and were more than happy to accept the overqualified Jesse St. James.

Jesse never mentions her visit or her advice, and Sunshine never brings it up either. When Mr. Schuester insists that they play Secret Santa that winter, however, she finds a charm bracelet with a silver angel hanging near the clasp, and knows exactly who it's from.


	20. Of Leprechauns and Elves

_This fic was started back in season 2, and it has become so AU that I might as well warn any new readers now. Also, somehow this fic started being more about Ramos/Sunshine than Rory—but to be fair, he doesn't have much of a character beyond the innocent, Irish transfer student. Anyway, reviews, suggestion, welcome. I don't own anything._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 ~ Of Leprechauns and Elves<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Foreign<strong>

He's got an accent, she's got an accent. People barely understand him and don't bother trying, people have given up trying to understand her when she's going full blast. It's as good a reason to bond as any.

Besides, they find it hilarious that they're able to communicate perfectly. (more or less.)

**2. Sigh**

Sunshine can't help being glad that Artie's over Brittany when Rory starts mooning, (there really isn't any other way to say it), over the blonde, oblivious cheerleader. She's helped the wheel-chaired boy through heartbreak before, and no offense, but she really doesn't want to do it again. Luckily, Artie's head's still in the stars after getting the director's role in the upcoming musical, and while Rory can be less than tactful, even he knows better than to announce his feelings in front of the other boy.

Or serenade Brittany in front of him.

She hopes.

**3. Mythology**

After hearing Brittany's enthusiastic greeting one day, Sue Sylvester decides to dub them the Leprechaun and the Elf, much to Rory's embarrassment and Sunshine's amusement. It's not as if she hasn't been called small before, but Rory's almost head and shoulders taller than her and the contrast is striking. Still, Brittany's laughing about it, so he lets it slide and she pretends she isn't laughing when she hears the familiar nickname wafting down the halls.

**4. Suspicious**

"You sure you ain't got a thing for him? Last time I checked, you were pretty into foreign guys."

"Mercedes—he's head over tails for Brittany."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, knowing that Ramos, who was surreptitiously eavesdropping two bookshelves away, wouldn't like that answer. "Sweetie, love got nothin' to do with whether a person's taken."

Sunshine doesn't answer, choosing to turn back to her history book instead with a muttered, "he's cute, I guess," and Mercedes swears she can hear a growl vibrating from Ramos' general area. _No, he isn't going to like this at all._

**5. Comforter**

The tension only thickens when Rory is rudely rebuffed by Brittany, who declares that she's too busy focusing on her career, (as future class president, naturally), to spend time on boys. Sunshine slips into the role of comforter, listening and making sympathetic noises as Rory pours out his confusion to her.

Ramos starts being blatantly antagonistic after he overhears Kurt commenting that, "That's how all great romances start."

**6. Commentary**

"Kurt, I love you, but why the hell did you have to say that in Ramos' hearing?"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Your voice squeaks when you're lying, and you never project unless you want to be heard. We've been best friends for three years—you think I don't know that?"

"Mercedes—"

"I agree. Kurt, what were you thinking?"

"Rachel—"

"We're not going to leave you alone until you spill, you know."

"Fine! They've been tiptoeing around each other all year. I thought maybe a bit of jealousy might speed things up a bit."

"You never thought that siccing Ramos on Rory is like setting a wolf on a puppy?"

"…you do have a point there.'

"Poor Rory."

**7. Plot**

She supposes she could have just Ramos what he wanted and said she wasn't interested in Rory, but she's really getting tired of him sticking his nose in her business. Besides, does he really think she can't see him two bookshelves away? It's enough to drive a girl to frustration.

Besides, Rory is cute, if you like puppy-dog looks and sweets. Sunshine, however, much prefers the kind of guy who she doesn't have to mother.

**8. Cupid**

He gains a new nickname after the school thing blows over and suddenly Ramos and Sunshine are officially together. Not that he minds—after all, Brittany was the one who bestowed it upon him with a kiss on the cheek and a huge hug.

**9. Honest**

He knows that his straightforward way of talking is awkward for some people—cough, cough, _Finn_—but he can't resist letting Sunshine and Ramos know that he thought they were already dating. Just in case, you know, there'd been any misconceptions.

Sunshine blushes and grins, and Ramos eyebrows reach his hairline, but they don't comment. Kurt, on the other hand, suddenly develops a coughing fit that has Rory worried and confused. Why did everything in America have to have subtext?


End file.
